


The Street

by ProspperousPhosphorus



Series: Addiction [1]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Dandere Sage, F/F, F/M, Obsessional, Other, Quiet Sage, Seductive Reyna, Tsundere Reyna, bad writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProspperousPhosphorus/pseuds/ProspperousPhosphorus
Summary: Reyna is captured by your resident Chinese healer, and is forced to make a choice. When she makes that choice, she found how addicting live people could be. She is torn between her personality, and opening up to her Kuudere S.O.
Relationships: Jett/Skye (VALORANT), Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT), Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Series: Addiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011864
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. The Street

The Street

The road was cold and narrow, the night chilly and wet. A lone wanderer stalked through the cold night, moving silently and urgently, eyes darting around scanning for threats. The wanderer was of slight build and a fair height, cold and dark eyes glaring at any other people and vehicles. The wanderer stopped briefly, seemingly tying a shoe, eyes scanning ahead of themselves looking for their target. She had finally spotted the target, a small pot-bellied man with a small security detail following behind him. Grasping for the pistol concealed at her hip, Reyna accelerated her pace, moving towards her target. Approaching her target, Reyna grabbed a large body guard by the throat and pulled him over. Kicking out his knees Reyna shot a round through the man's skull. The two remaining bodyguards whipped around, confronting the Mexican menace, drawing out pistols neither had a chance to clear their holsters before Reyna had put a round through each of their skulls. The pot-bellied man had tripped over the recently fallen bodyguards, landing face first on the pavement and breaking his nose. Reyna took her time approaching the man, enjoying the fear he displayed. The man reached for a small pistol in his suit jacket.

Reyna noticed the movement “Don’t even try it cabrón, you won’t clear the holster.” The man started crying, knowing his fate was sealed. Reyna laughed maniacally. Reyna stepped on the man’s throat, pistol aimed for his chest. “P-p-please don’t do this! I haven’t done anything wrong!” the man cried, knowing his pleading was in vain. Reyna tsked the man, mocking him “Oh you have no idea how wrong you are .” Reyna ended the pathetic man’s life, consuming yet another soul. Some sixth sense warned Reyna, she grasped at the soul, becoming invulnerable just in time to evade a thick dart, no doubt loaded with some form of poison. Reyna got behind a low brick wall next to the sidewalk, evading another dart. Cautiously peeking her head back over the wall, Reyna scanned for the assailant. Something wasn’t right, why had the firing stopped. The vampire heard a rifle being chambered right behind her. “It took us some time to find you, Reyna.” a small, Chinese woman stood before her in white robes. A seemingly exasperated and defeated Reyna ‘gave up,’ setting down the suppressed pistol. Sage slightly relaxed, still vigilant “Sova, the target has stood down. Time to get off your perch.” Reyna stared at the cute agent in front of her. “What do you want cariño?” Sage blushed slightly at the word, obviously understanding what the word meant and it’s intended explicit meaning. Electing to ignore her, Sage kept her rifle trained on the Mexican. A few minutes later, a well built tall man in a blue dyed wool parka, a bow strapped to his back and a hip quiver attached to his belt. “Falcon one, Sova requesting pickup. Activating beacon for pickup.” Taking his index finger off his ear wig, Sova pointed his sniper rifle at Reyna. “You. Stand up slowly. Turn around.” Reyna complied, smirking coyly, knowing that anything the pair of agents bound her wrists with she would break out with her radianite powers. Sage grasped at large, octagon cuffs. A casing of steel surrounded live radianite. Reyna stumbled, her powers receding. She had only felt this way since before she received her powers. Reyna, feeling weak in the knees and for that matter, all over her body. So, she did the only logical thing. She passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First work on this, pretty short, but still working out details for future chapters.  
> G I B criticism


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna is still unconscious, and suffers memories she had buried for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reyna goes through Character Development

Nightmare  
In which Character development is had  
“Falcon-1 approaching carrier, requesting permission to land.”   
“Permission granted Falcon-1, pad 3.” The HELO veered towards the afore-mentioned landing pad. Sage and Sova sat next to one another, Reyna heavily sedated and laying on a gurney twitched every so often, and muttering occasionally. Whatever she was dreaming, clearly had her agitated. Every time she moved, Sage tensed up. This of course did not go unnoticed by the Russian sniper. Sova knew better than to comment on this, but that did not mean he was not curious. The helicopter settled down, crew mates rushing to it when the rotors had slowed down. One of the Crew mates ran up to Sage and Sova, obviously with a message to convey to the pair. “Sir! Ma’am! Brimstone requests your presence on the bridge!” The crew mate then scurried back towards his previous position. “Go, take care of her Sage, I will Report to Brimstone.” Sova broke the silence, seeing that leaving a patient unattended conflicted with Sage’s morals. She nodded her thanks, and wheeled the unconscious Mexican towards the Med Bay.  
Reyna’s dreams were unusual, maybe it was caused by the fact that she rarely slept. Well, that was of course when she wasn’t Tranquilized or ‘sleeping’ with someone. What was even rarer was the fact that she wasn’t just having a dream, but instead, a nightmare. This one was about how Kingdom murdered her family, and left her alive unknowingly.   
\----------------------------------------line break-----------------------------------------  
Something wasn’t right. It was almost 12 pm, and Reyna heard no noise. Usually the shabby apartment was bustling with noise. The younger kids playing, her parents getting exasperated, and the occasional yelling. Reyna laid still for a minute, some sense warning her something was off about this day, something wasn’t right. After waiting for a few minutes and hearing nothing, Reyna shrugged off the feeling of danger, but couldn’t completely get rid of the feeling. Reyna got off the sleeping bag on the grimy floor, feeling more hungry by the moment. Opening the door of the room she and her siblings shared, Reyna screamed. Bodies littered the kitchen. Her Parents lay bloody and unmoving near the door, a 9 mm pistol laying near her fathers hands blood pooling around him. She could barely recognize her mother, her head was torn to pieces, her torso in not much better condition. Her sister lay slumped at the table, a bowl of uneaten cereal in front of her, her back was torn to pieces from multiple bullet wounds. One of her brothers was in a corner, but surprisingly he seemed to be clinging to life, but just barely. Reyna was about to run over and help him when a hand clamped over her mouth, a cold metal object pressing into her lower back angled upwards. Reyna didn’t need an explanation. This was a clean up crew, something similar had happened to a former friend a few blocks away. Reyna swung her fist, connecting with a jaw and twisting out of the attackers grip. She leapt on her attacker and hit him in the throat. She became aware of another, more urgent, set of footsteps running towards her. Another pair of hands gripped her and slung her over their broad shoulders. Reyna bit into the man's jugular, and was dropped to the ground and kicked in the stomach. Both men stood up, obviously urgently trying to leave. “Fuckin kid bit me in the neck! Asshole…” said the man she bit. Intruder number one pulled a pistol out and shot Reyna in the stomach. “Time to go, no one can know what happened here.” Both men ran as if the devil himself was after them. That’s when Reyna became aware of a quiet beeping sound. It didn’t take a scholar to figure out what it was. Figuring there wasn’t much time left, Reyna crawled to her brother, who sat bleeding out in the corner, looking very pale. She made it to him, and much like Reyna he had been shot in the stomach, crying softly. “Shhhhh Hermanito, It will all be over soon.” The beeping intensified, and Reyna knew that her short life was about to come to an abrupt end. With tears of pain and sadness, Reyna held her little brother close and prayed that she and her brother would survive, even though she knew they wouldn’t. Finally, the beeping was over.  
\--------------------------------------Line Break------------------------------------------  
Sage had rolled Reyna all the way to the Med Bay, getting ready to start an IV when the Mexican’s heartbeat skyrocketed. Sage frantically rushed around, thinking Reyna was overpowering the Radianite handcuffs. Realizing that Reyna was still very much passed out, Sage attributed to a dream, a thought, but most likely, a nightmare. With nothing to do, Sage cuffed Reyna to the Gurney and removed the Radiante handcuffs. She noticed that where the cuffs rubbed against the skin of the vampire, they were bruised and agitated. Reyna’s Heart rate dropped alarmingly, and was slowly falling. “Come on, fight dammit…” Sage muttered. Reyna’s heartbeat was dangerously low, even for a powerful Radiante like herself. Sweating like a pig, Reyna’s heart rate returned to near normal, still slightly below normal. Sage exhaled, not even realizing that she was tensed up and holding in a breath. Sage went about checking the rest of Reyna, making sure that she was not going to fall into a relapse, preparing a shot of adrenaline just in case her heart rate dropped again. She was holding Reyna’s right hand the whole time, and when she looked at her face, she was awake and grinning coyly. Blushing, Sage let go of her hand. Reyna gave a slight chuckle, enjoying the healers awkwardness. “Can I get you anything to drink, Reyna?” asked the healer. “Well a drink and a snack would be nice.” Sage nodded, expecting something along those lines. Leaving Reyna alone for a brief moment, Sage collected a bottle of water and some crackers for her patient. When she returned, Sage noticed that Reyna looked slightly…annoyed. Sage held out the items for Reyna, who only took the water. Sage gave her a confused look “I thought you were hungry?” Reyna smirked, expecting a question along these lines. “YOUR the snack I was thinking about Devouring.” she replied with a suggestive look. Sage whirled away from Reyna, blushing intensely.  
As if remembering something, Sage informed Reyna that she was going to leave the room for a little while. Reyna, with no target to flirt with, flung her body from the sitting position to laying down. This time falling into a more peaceful and relaxed state of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G I B   
> C R I T I S C I M


	3. Implications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight dirty talk =)

Reyna woke up feeling refreshed and alert, remembering immediately where she was, still not knowing WHY she was there though. There was a clock next to her bed that read 6:03 pm, Sage had left her almost two and a half hours ago. What could she possibly be doing to be taking so long? Reyna just realized that she was cuffed to the medical bed, an IV attached to her wrist. She already knew that she did not need the IV, ripping it out. There was only one liquid that she needed. Knowing that the handcuffs could not hold her, and knowing a valuable skill taught to her by a friend long past, how to pick a lock. Grabbing a hairpin from underneath her long, brown hair, Reyna picked the lock off her wrist with ease. Reyna turned to the left and sat on the edge of her bed, looking around the small room, Reyna realized that she had been moved to a separate room since the last time she had been awake. This room had a small fridge and a sink, two doors, a small coffee table with a few chairs sat around it. Oddly enough, there was a chair slightly pulled out and a bowl of something sitting in front of it. Reyna couldn’t detect the smell of what it was, which was strange since her heightened senses usually detected stuff like this. What was even worse was she didn’t feel the pull of her radianite heart, nor the hunger for souls she usually felt. For the first time in a very, very long time, Reyna felt weak, useless, helpless even. What was worse was that she was scared, for a long time she had relied on her powers to keep her strong, but now? Now she was horribly weaker than she was used to remembering, panic started to invade her mind. Why was this happening to her? How long was she actually asleep? Where was she now, and when had she been moved? Why was she so weak, and where wa-. 

The door opened, admitting her captor, and crush, Sage. The lithe healer closed the door softly behind her, and sat down at the slightly pulled out. She picked up the spoon in the bowl, and finally looked up noticing now that Reyna was sitting up, out of her cuffs. “Hey you, you’re finally awake,” Sage said “I hope you slept well, Reyna.” “Where am I cariño?” Sage obviously knew what that meant, judging by the spreading redness on her face. Electing to ignore her, but not able to get the redness off her face, Sage crossed her legs and folded her hands above her raised knee. “Why can’t I use my powers here Sage?” Reyna asked, originally forgetting all about her fears but returning now that she remembered. “Do not worry Reyna, this is a Radiant-proof room. I also cannot use my powers in here.” Explained Sage, seeing that losing her powers made Reyna scared and anxious. “Ah…. thank you, my dove.” Sage squirmed and blushed even more at the pet nickname Reyna had already given her. “P-please Reyna, it’s Mirai. Call me Mirai.” “Mirai” Reyna liked the way that her name rolled off her tongue, hoping that it would not be the only thing. “Have you been watching over me this whole time cariño?” Sage nodded shyly, blushing from Reyna calling her ‘Darling.’ “How long was I asleep, I thought it was mere hours, but it must have been longer for you to move me to a… Private room.” Implications obvious, a gorgeous Chinese monk blushing a deep, scarlet red. “So Reyna,” Sage began, “I am authorized to negotiate terms about you becoming a VALORANT agent.” Reyna tsked Sage “Cariño, what makes you think I want to be held down by an international agency and its laws?” Sage let out a cute, melodical laugh that shocked Reyna, afterall, what could she possibly have to laugh about being tied down by pesky international laws? “I am not tied down by any agency or government. We make our own rules here, we do not bow down to ANY government. As for what we can offer you, ask and I can make it happen.” Sage gave Reyna a few minutes to process and think about her options. “Anything Cariño?” Reyna slowly stood up and waltzed towards Sage. Upon reaching her, Reyna placed her hands on the armrests of the chair, leaning over. “Anything?” Sage seemingly shrunk in her chair more, Sage held her gaze for a little while longer before losing the battle of dominance with the suggestive Mexican. “Even you, Cariño?” Sage shook her head, too embarrassed to speak, to turned on to look Reyna in the eyes. “Tsk-tsk-tsk. A shame, I would have kept you satisfied Cariño.” Sage finally got the gull to look Reyna in the eye. “What would you wish for Reyna,” inquired Sage “almost anything is doable.” Reyna backed off, returning to her place on the bed. “$1 million, and as much intel about Kingdom officials as you can.” Demanded Reyna. Sage nodded her head, not surprised this is what Reyna had asked for. “Done. Ready for your introduction?” “I would prefer to be dressed a little more appropriately.” All Reyna had on was a tank top and some extremely short shorts. “Unless, of course, you would prefer me to wear ths, Cariño? Or perhaps, maybe nothing at all?” Sage looked uncomfortable again, Reyna could see her blushing, obvious that she was interested. “N-no. I shall get you your body suit. Agent Reyna.” Her body suit returned and equipped, the lithe healer led Reyna into the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter out soon, look for it soon!  
> Here's a c o o k i e for your patience!


	4. Membership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misnomers and a meeting, Reyna Opens up after a wee bit of pressure from Sage.

Outside was something of a misnomer, it was really just a tight corridor. Bulkheads labeled with numbers every so often, the numbers showing where you were in a ship. These displayed being on an aircraft carrier. Reyna hated being on boats, and this was no better. Reyna must have visibly paled because Sage placed a hand on the taller woman, “Reyna, are you alright?” Making an effort, Reyna stood up straighter and gave a coy smirk to Sage. Reyna pushed Sage against the wall in front of Reyna’s room. “Mmmmmm, making the first move Cariño?” Sage took a shaky breath and gathered her courage. “YOU made the first move, Reyna. A poor attempt, I admit, but a very persuading one nonetheless.” Reyna backed off a little, shocked that she was flirting back. Reyna stood there speechless for a little while. Sage rolled her eyes and grabbed Reyna by the hand, dragging her through the bulkheads Reyna was brought back to her senses when one, she noticed Sage was leading her by the hands, and two, she was bruising her wrists. “Mirai, your bruising my wrists.” Not that Reyna didn’t mind, she was into that shit, but she was feeling a little cramped in the tight spaces. Sage dropped Reyna’s hands quickly. “Gentle Sage is not so gentle after all.” Sage whipped around to the Vampire, who was very quickly walking into dangerous territory, in between pissing off the smaller woman, and slightly arousing her. Sage returned to the previous course she set upon. “Where are we going Mirai?” Reyna asked, Mirai’s name rolling off her tongue ever so sweetly. Reyna noticed that Mirai’s step faltered slightly at her name. “Bridge” Sage mumbled. “Where are we going Cariño?” “The Bridge, Reyna.” 

It took a few minutes to reach the bridge, both Radiants remaining silent on their walk. “What are we doing here Cariño?” Reyna asked, breaking the silence. “Meeting with the head of Operations, Brimstone. He coordinates information, organizes missions and takes care of all the paperwork.” Sage led Reyna into a small office, pretty barren except for a small desk, a large tv and a small table with a camera facing towards two chairs. This was obviously Sage’s office, it was immaculately spotless, everything organized. Neat stacks of files on her desk and a case of alcohol against the wall behind her desk. “Reyna, sit at the table. I will be with you in a moment.” Reyna sat obediently, Sage tapping away gently at the keyboard. A large bearded face popped up on the flat-screen, an orange beret sitting atop his head. “Brimstone, this is Reyna. Reyna, Brimstone, head of Ops.” Reyna simply nodded her greeting. “What can I do for you Sage?” “Agent Reyna and I need air lift to the Gateway. We have agreed on terms, ready to return base.” Brimstone nodded thoughtfully. “No problem, I’ll send an escort right away.” “Thank you Brimstone, Sage out.” The video feed went dark. Reyna spun around in her chair, facing the lithe healer. “The Gateway?” Sage looked up at the Mexican. “You will see, Reyna.”   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sage and Reyna waited on the flight deck, Green shirts getting ready to capture the incoming jet. The Radiants stood side by side, Sage a small duffel bag in her hand, Reyna hands were however, empty. The Green shirts rushed around the flight deck. The low hum of a jet could be heard over the fast moving wind. “Mirai, where is Sova, wasn’t he onboard with us?” asked Reyna “Sova is still on assignment off-base. He will follow us shortly after we evac to the Gateway. The transport should be here shortly.” Sage was right, A modern K-5 transport and fighter Jet arrived within a few minutes. The Green shirts had done their jobs well, the plan going from 150 knots to 0 in under two seconds. “Our ride is here Cariño, let’s go.” Both women got onto the K-5 Jet, Reyna selected a seat in the very back, and oddly enough, Sage sat next to her. “Reyna, can I ask you a question?” Reyna chuckled, a response ready. “Cariño, you just did.” Sage rolled her eyes at the Vampire. “Yes, you're very funny. Seriously though, may I?” “Go ahead Cariño.” “Reyna, why do you hate Kingdom so much? Obviously they are a cruel agency, but I can think of only one other person who hates them as much as you do.” Reyna turned away from Sage, not wanting to have this conversation so soon after her nightmare of her origins. “I…” Reyna was silent, not sure if she wanted to tell Sage, not wanting her to think any less of her than she most likely already did. “Reyna…?” “...” The silence between the two continued, neither knowing what to say.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sage could tell she struck a nerve with Reyna, and immediately felt bad about bringing up something that affected the usually emotional wall that is Reyna. “Reyna, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I underst-.” Reyna was glaring at her, almost like she was staring into her soul, through her eyes. Sage felt her cheeks burning, and knew that she was blushing under Reyna’s critical eye. “They took everything from me Cariño, my family, my friends, and my chance at a normal life! I held my dying brother while Kingdom agents set a radiant bomb off in my home! SO Cariño,” Reyna said venomously, “why do you care to even ask?” Sage stared at Reyna for a little while, a little intimidated by the more muscular and very pissed vampire. “I- I want to know more about you, Reyna. You interest me.” Reyna had been looming over Sage, but calmed down and sat back into her seat. “Reyna, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to make you angry, please forgive me.” Both sat in awkward silence for a little while, neither knowing what to say. “It’s fine, Cariño, I don’t like talking about my past. Anyone that learns of it dies.” Reyna neglected to mention that it was usually her that killed anyone that learned of her past, usually a kingdom agent that helped bomb her home. “Reyna, I-” “I’m tired Cariño, wake me when we get there.”   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sage threw her head back against the headrest, upset with herself for angering Reyna. She also wasn’t asleep, her breathing was irregular, and she was still. Sage had observed Reyna while she was unconscious. She tended to twitch when asleep. ‘Welp,’ Sage thought ‘might as well get some sleep as well.’   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 hours later  
Somewhere over the Amazon Rain forest

Reyna woke up suddenly, not sure what woke her up. “Sage how cl-” Reyna stopped, the cute Chinese woman was leaning against her shoulder. Sage was drooling as well, obviously in a deep sleep. She was in REM, (rapid eye movement, indicates someone is dreaming) Reyna wondered what Sage was dre-  
BOOM  
Sage woke up suddenly, a giant hole had appeared on the right side of the Jet. “Sage! We’re under fire! Do we have any gear on the ship? Weapons and such?” Sage had just woken, a little disoriented. “Y-yes but we need to touchdown first to access them. Where are we?” “Somewhere over a jungle, it looks like the Amazon.” A ding was heard over the intercom. “Agent Sage, you might want to tighten your harnesses, it’s going to be a rough landing.” “Don’t worry Cariño, we will get out of this. Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen people list what they listen to when they write, I watched NCIS on my second monitor. Good show, 10/10 would watch a 9th time.
> 
> FYI, Green shirts is part of a crew on an Aircraft Carrier that secure planes and helicopters among other things. I made up the K-5 Jet, I might upload a picture I drew of one, thinking of what it could look like.
> 
> I'm horrible at writing these things, gib criticism pls.   
> Have a wonderful day!  
> *ProspperousPhosphorus gifts you x1 cookie*


	5. S.O.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of a crash landing, the two women find themselves separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic descriptions, if blood or vivid injury descriptions gets you cringing, don't read this. please. I'm serious.  
> Oh also, a little bit of feeling confession.

The Jet did a nose dive, tilted towards the hole in the wall on the right. It looked like they were going to land in a small clearing with a river on the north side. Reyna tapped Sage’s shoulder after she tightened her harness “Sage, when we touch down, unlock the arms cabinet. We need to be ready for a Kingdom liquidation team.” Sage looked at Reyna. “How do you know Reyna?” Reyna chuckled “This is not the first time Kingdom has sent someone after me. Usually teams are composed of a couple of snipers, and a few CQC operators. Since we are in a jungle then, I doubt they’ll have any form of over watch.” Sage nodded, figuring that Reyna did not want to talk about it. “How would they know about this plane, Reyna? We don’t exactly advertise transportation units.” “My best guess Mirai, you have a mole aboard the Carrier. Or someone wherever the home base is.” Sage shook her head sharply. “That's not possible.” “Obviously it is cariño, because they know.” A ding was heard of the intercom again. “30 seconds to impact, get ready to brace yourselves.” “Here we go cariño, get ready for a long night.” Sage looked out her window, the cold, hard ground was approaching fast. Reyna visibly braced next to her, obviously she had been in a similar situation before. Reyna was right, it was going to be a long night.  
\-----------  
Reyna had survived the landing, staying conscious throughout the whole thing. Sage however, had been hit in the head by a small piece of metal, some blood seeping out of a gash on her head. ‘I need to find the arms key.’ Reyna searched through Sage’s robes, locating a small key ring in a pocket above her right breast. “Damnit! Goddamn harness!” Reyna’s harness was jammed, but luckily, she never went anywhere without a knife. It took Reyna almost 20 minutes to cut off her harness, from the weird angle. She stumbled through the downed jet, looking for the weapons locker. Her left leg was broken, making it hard to navigate. “AHHAHAHAHHHH” Reyna froze, that was a human’s scream. ‘The pilot.’ Thought Reyna. She moved as fast as her leg would allow to reach the pilot. Entering the cockpit, Reyna gasped. The pilot was not in a good state, a large piece of metal was lodged in the poor mans’ stomach. Blood was pouring out of the wound, there was nothing she could do for him. “Do not worry, I’ll patch you up.” Said Reyna, placing her hands on the side of his head. “W-what are you doing?” Reyna Sushed the man “Shhhhh it doesn’t matter. I’m helping.” She snapped his neck, putting him out of the misery he was enduring. He was paramount to her survival, the nearest insignificant soul that she could consume. Thanks to the man’s sacrifice, Reyna’s leg was mending. She would get her cariño out of the crash. No matter the cost. Reyna reached the arms locker, unlocking it and gifted her with multiple knives and pistols, a few rifles, one with a M203 grenade launcher attached to the under barrel. Multiple shells lined a few shelves. A singular sniper was in the locker, she found a few sets of body armor and NVGs in it as well. Reyna pulled out a suppressed pistol and the rifle with an M203 on it and a bag full of shells. She grabbed a set of NVGs and pulled on a vest. “I’ll be back in a bit, cariño. Just going to scout the area a little bit, make sure we’re still alone.” Reyna ducked out of the hole in the plane, quite chilly in the open air. Pulling on the NVGs, Reyna located a tall tree near the edge of the forest that looked easily climbable.   
\-------  
Sage woke up suddenly. What was that ungodly pounding in her head? She had obviously passed out when she touched the ground she fell unconscious. Wait, where’d Reyna go? Looking at the arms locker, she realized that Reyna must have gotten out of her harness, opened the locker and left the plane. Leaving her here. Alone. Cold. Stuck and defenseless. Sage felt betrayed, sad and depressed. She had liked Reyna, She was attracted to her, but she left her to die. Alone. Sage began to cry, all thoughts of escape flying out of her mind. Trusting Reyna had been a big mistake, it was foolish of her to trust the vampire. She was hell bent on revenge, and would do anything, sacrifice anyone to get it. Wait. The Pilot! If the pilot was free, she could get free and get out of her. “DAMION! DAMION ARE YOU FREE? DAAAAAMION!” No response. He either left with Reyna, or… he was dead. Sage looked around, looking for a way to get herself free. There was a sharp piece of metal on the seat to her left. Oddly, a bit of blood was on the flat side of the metal. Sage touched around her head, feeling for any wounds. Ah, she found it, a gash a 3 or 4 inches long on her forehead. Sage gingerly probed the area, checking to see if the wound was still bleeding. Grabbing the piece of metal, Sage began to cut at the safety belt attached on the seat.   
“该死” Sage cut her finger a little bit. It took Sage quite a while to cut herself free with the unwieldy piece of metal. Finally free, Sage stood up and rushed to the cockpit. “Damion? Oh… Oh my god.” A giant piece of metal lodged into his stomach, and oddly his head was bent at an odd angle. ‘How did his neck break?’ Sage asked herself ‘He must have bled out, but if he did, then why is his neck snapped?’ Realization dawned on her. Reyna must have put Damion out of his misery, he must have been in immense pain. Even Sage would not have been able to save the poor pilot from bleeding out. “I am sorry, Damion.” That damn Mexican! This was her fault, if only she didn’t leave her to die, alone. Now she wasn’t just alone, but now she was afraid to. Usually stoic by nature, Sage couldn’t help herself from crying again. A rough hand gripped Sage’s hair, pulling her to her feet. “Found you bitch.” a gravelly voice. “Any last words?” Sage was fucked.  
\-------  
Reyna observed a small squad emerge from right under her. One man in the front was giving hand signals to the six people behind him. Three of them split off going west of the plane, another two circling around east. The last two also split, the lead man heading straight towards the plane, and the last man standing about 20 feet under her. She could survive the fall easily. Taking out her Karambit, Reyna dropped off her branch and landed squarely on the man's shoulder, rolled him over and sliced open his throat. The man had an earpiece, obviously to communicate with his team. Investigating further, Reyna found a wallet and pulled out his ID, only curious to find out if his squad mates were contacting him. PFC Dorion, perfect. Shouldering her rifle, Reyna began to stalk towards the Jet, it was time to save her cariño. The squad leader was 5 meters away from the Jet, Reyna only 5 meters behind him. She had to hurry, otherwise he might kill her cariño. ‘I won’t let that happen cariño, I promise.’ Reyna vowed to herself. Reyna slung the rifle back over her shoulder, instead pulling the pistol off her waist. The pistol was suppressed, the rifle wasn’t. Stealth was her ally here. “Any last words?” That was a male voice, she had already killed the pilot. That left the squad leader. “Fuck you 笨蛋.” That was Sage, Reyna had to hurry. Jumping through the hole in the Jet, Reyna quickly fired three rounds into the man's back.   
Reyna rushed forward to make sure the man was dead, she could not consume his soul yet. He was still alive. Reyna put one more round through his head, consuming his soul. Sage turned around slowly, daring not to have hope that Reyna had returned. She leapt up off her knees and rushed towards the Mexican. Sage hugged the taller woman furiously, crying softly. The pair sunk to the ground. “Shhhhh cariño, did you really think I would abandon you? I will always come back to you, always.” The pair stood up. “Cariño, I-” Sage slapped Reyna. “Don’t you ever, EVER, Scare me like that again. If you do, I’ll kill you.” Reyna stepped back, a little shocked. “I-I’m sorry Mirai, I was just assessing the situation. I NEVER intended to scare you like that cariño, I would never do that to you, NEVER.” Sage hugged her fiercely again, and Reyna hugged her back. “Cariño, let’s get you armed and let’s get out of here.” Reyna got a slightly shocked Sage equipped, obviously enjoying dressing her up. “Try not to enjoy yourself too much Reyna.” Sage said, reprimanding Reyna. “Let’s go Cariño, two down five left to go. Soon? It'll be just the two of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erm, hi I know my writing is bad please forgive. No cookies this time, sorry.


	6. Just the two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt begins, and the rescued Sage watches over the hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty smol chapter ngl, but it's not horrible... i think...

Reyna and Sage emerged from the Jet, both armed to the teeth and ready to escape from the crash site. Reyna heard some static coming from the earpiece she stole from the first man she dropped. “Uhhhh boss? Dorin hasn’t responded to our check in request.” Reyna chuckled, she would thrive in the mind games she was going to play with these poor, poor, fools. “Colonel Bell sir? You there?” “They are dead Idiota, you are next.” Reyna cut the communication line. “Come Cariño, time to hunt.” Sage was led by Reyna to a tall tree at the edge of the clearing, a man in black was lying dead, throat slashed from ear-to-ear with a knife. “Reyna did yo-” “Yes Cariño, I killed him. He was in my to you Cariño, I couldn’t let that happen now could I? Now, Scramble up and keep watch for me, use the thermal scope. I’m going to move towards the westside team. I’ll be back, Cariño.” Sage nodded, slung her rifle on her back and started climbing. “You know Cariño, the view is quite nice from down here.” Reyna couldn’t see, but Sage was intensely blushing. “I’m set Reyna, feel free to move.”   
\------  
Reyna P.O.V   
Reyna slowly moved west towards the three man team. “Reyna, you’re coming up on one man laying on the other side of that small hole. Another almost five meters away. Be silent, if I have to shoot, they’ll know where I am.” “Copy.” The Mexican slowly moved towards the man, she could see his boots sticking out of a shrub. Reyna was right behind the man's shoes. Grabbing him by the heels, she yanked him quickly under her legs, kneeling on his back and snapping his neck. “Reyna the other man is getting up, it looks like he’s checking on him. Back up, stay low and surprise him. Don’t miss.” Reyna slowly backed out of the shrub, staying as low as possible. “One meter Reyna.” Reyna shrunk lower, knees to her chest. “Oi, Hendricks? What was that noise? You ok bruh?” The man was facing Reyna, bending over to shake his partner. She slowly, as to not alert him, pulled out her pistol and ended the man. “Good kill Reyna, to your North, about 25 meters. He’s all alone.” “Copy, I’m on my way.” She moved a little faster until she estimated she was approaching the man. “Reyna, you’re right in front of him.” Reyna froze, not daring to make a move. “How close?” “Two meters.” Slowly raising her right arm, Reyna estimated how close her enemy was. “More to your right Reyna. Right there, go for it. If you miss I’ve got him.” Sage could obviously see where Reyna was aiming, giving her instructions on where to shoot. “You got him go- behind you Reyna!” Sage saw a man pop up out of the grass, mere feet away from Reyna. Sage had to save Reyna, but if she missed, Reyna would probably be dead before she could chamber another round. Sage’s best chance was to quickly retrain on the ambusher and aim center mass, even if she hit there but did not kill, Reyna would probably survive. Probably. Reyna remained still, trying not to alert the man behind her. Then? Nothing but pain. Just, pain.  
\----  
Sage P.O.V  
Sage saw the muzzle flash, heard Reyna call out in pain over the open channel. The fact that Reyna cried out meant that she was most likely still alive. Angered, Sage snapped off a shot before the man could fire another shot off. He fell, but she could not tell if it was a clean shot. She had to hurry, for Reyna’s sake. Sage quickly dropped from branch to branch, caring little for her physical safety, she had to get to her. Quickly. She discarded her sniper, it was only slowing her down. Approaching Reyna, she could hear low moans of pain, but not coming from the Vampire. Sage had hit the man right below the heart, narrowly missing the artery. He would not live long, he was fatally wounded. “Mirai…” She whipped around, rushing to her side. “I’m here, Reyna. Where are you wounded?” “Not now Cariño, hand me my pistol.” Sage put the pistol into the wounded woman’s right hand. Reyna raised her hand, shaking with the effort. Realization dawned on Sage, Reyna was too weak to do anything. “Sage… please…” The lithe Chinese healer put the man out of his misery. As the last fleeting moments of life left Reyna’s shooter, she stretched out her left arm seemingly grasping at something. Sage watched her intently, trying to observe how she consumed his soul. “Why consume his soul Reyna?” “I-it helps with the h-healing p-process. We need to move Cariño.” “Reyna, you’re too weak to move, I’ll have to carry you.” Reyna gave her a weak chuckle, “I don’t need you to carry me Cariño, support me while we walk.” Sage helped Reyna to her feet, the latter leaning heavily against the former. “Sage, do you have a way to contact a rescue team?” “The jet, Reyna.” The pair walked silently towards the downed plane, Reyna stumbling and falling a few times. When they reached the breach in the side of the Jet, Sage set Reyna down against the side of the plane. “Stay here while I radio for help.” Sage jumped through the side of the jet, searching around for the emergency transponder. The rest of the plane was clear, that left the cockpit and the arms locker. Checking the cockpit first, her search revealed nothing useful to her. That left the arms locker. Rifling around, Sage found the transponders in the very bottom, behind some hiking boots. Activating the transponder, she moved out of the breach. “They’re on their way Reyna, sit tight. Someone will be here momentarily to help us.” No response. “Reyna?” Sage bent over Reyna, checking her pulse. Still alive, still breathing. Where was she wounded? Ah, there it was, a nasty looking wound in the right hip. Sage grabbed the radiant healing orb from her waist, Reyna should have let her know, she could have helped her sooner. “Hold on Reyna.” She got to work tending to the unconscious women’s dreams. Reyna was too tense, probably in extreme pain. As Sage worked and healed the wound, Reyna’s pain seemed to alleviate. Reyna let out a deep sigh when she finished mending her wound. “Is she dead Sage?” A gravelly voice asked from behind her. “I was wondering when you would get here Omen, took you long enough.” Sage stood up and turned around. The faded memory stood behind her, a rifle in hand. “Can you transport us to the Gateway Omen?” The Phantom chuckled “One at a time, maybe, Sage.” The healer picked Reyna up. “Take her first, she needs to rest comfortably.” Sage helped Omen place the injured Vampire on his shoulders. “I’ll be back for you Sage.” She placed a hand on his arm. “No, please get her settled for me first, then come back.” “If I get you immediately, you can get her settled yourself Mirai. I’m not leaving you here, in the middle of the Jungle, all alone with no backup.” Sage opened her mouth to respond, then realized Omen was right. Not because she would be here alone, she was concerned for Reyna. She saved her life, and came back when all hope had been lost. ‘I promise Reyna, I will take care of you like you took care of me,” vowed Sage “anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day please!


	7. Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage watches over Reyna, and makes some vows to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda cringy, ngl.

Sage POV  
Omen returned to her, as promised. “The medical team is taking care of her now Sage, do not worry. It’s time to leave.” Sage walked over to the Phantom, who placed an arm around her shoulder. All the warmth flooded out of Sage’s body, her mind going blank. All thoughts left her mind, feeling abandoning her limbs. Then it was over and she was standing in a lobby bustling medical personnel. Sage walked up to the check-in desk, which was currently un-manned. She did not have time for this, she promised Reyna that she herself would watch over her, Sage would not break that promise. Sage walked over to the ER doors, using her credentials to pass through. This was the Gateway after all, just about everyone needed credentials to get through almost any door. “Can I help you Ma’am?” Sage was pulled from her thoughts, a beautiful young nurse who was clearly trying to get her attention . “Uhhh yes please. A woman was brought in, she’s Mexican, dark hair, purple eyes, and tattoos all along her left bicep. Any idea where she is?” The nurse flipped through a binder, absentmindedly chewing on her lip. “She’s still in surgery Ma’am, she had a wound to her right hip. It looked pretty nasty.” “Thank you… what’s your name?” Asked Sage, extending a hand out. “Kelly Ma’am.” Nurse Kelly accepted her hand, shaking it. “Where i-” “Go past the desk, first right. You’ll have to wait outside while they finish Operations Ma’am.” Sage followed Nurse Kelly’s directions, soon reaching two large doors, multiple chairs lined the hall near the door. She selected a chair near the door. It would probably be awhile until Reyna was out of her surgery, might as well try and catch up on some sleep, she was always sleep deprived.

\-----------  
Sage POV

Sage woke up suddenly, not quite sure what had awoken her. She had had some really weird dreams, not sure where they stemmed from. Most of them involved Reyna, which confused her extremely. Since when had she had dreams about women she barely knew? The first was a flashback of her conversation with Reyna after she had been saved by the Vampire in the Jet, except she had viewed it from the third person. She enjoyed remembering the moment Reyna had hugged her closely, ensuring that she wouldn’t leave Sage. Ever. The second was the most interesting, it was a warm and bright morning. She had woken up next to Reyna, feeling dazed and lazy, Sage had been virtually naked, and Reyna WAS naked. Remembering and not feeling embarrassed made her, well, embarrassed. It was just a dream though. The last was something more of a nightmare than a dream. Sage held a dying Reyna in her arms, surrounded by her fellow agents, all had died. She held Reyna close in her arms, foreheads touching. Sage had been softly sobbing, hugging her tighter. Then Reyna had died in her arms, her tattoos which had been glowing, went dark. Sage had held her for a while longer after she had died, not wanting to let her go, not wanting her to be dead. Once again though, Sage had to remind herself that it was only a dream. It could not be true, it would not happen, she would not let that happen. She would figure out a way to cheat death, she had to. For her fellow agents. For her family. For Reyna. Especially Reyna.

(Still Sage POV)   
The doors in front of her opened, a nurse wheeled Reyna out of the door. Oddly, Reyna was awake. She should have been asleep for a few more hours from all of the anesthesia. Reyna tilted her head towards Sage, giving her a weak smile. “Ah… you’re a sight for sore eyes Cariño.” Sage stood up and walked over to the gurney, outstretching her arm and taking the Mexican’s hand in both of hers. She walked with Reyna, silent until they had reached a room. After the nurse had settled Reyna into the ‘apartment’ he gave Reyna some ground rules. “Stay on the bed, call if you need anything. Or send your girlfriend to get one of us.” She turned her head, slightly blushing. Sage elbowed Reyna, “Thank the kind man Reyna,” she hissed. “Thank you.” Reyna croaked, the nurse just nodded his acknowledgement and left. “Cariño, can you get me some water please?” “How are you feeling Reyna?” asked Sage as she poured her some water. “I’m very sore, and I wish that it was from something Very different Cariño.” The implications didn’t click with Sage immediately, but when they did, she blushed intensely. ‘Did one little comment get your heart racing like this. Almost as fast as when the nurse called you my girlfriend. Why didn’t you deny it, Cariño?” Sage was silent, not trusting herself to speak right now. A chuckling Reyna sipped at her water, observing the other woman’s face. “I uh, might have a small crush on you Reyna.” Reyna just about spat her water out, not expecting a confession. Reyna moved over in the small bed, patting the spot where she just was. “Come, let’s talk.” Sage laid down next to Reyna, resting her head against her shoulder and letting out a sigh of satisfaction. Reyna absentmindedly stroked her hair, waiting for her to start talking first. They were silent for a few more minutes, Reyna realized that Sage didn’t know what to say. So awkwardly cute. “When did you realize you… we’re attracted to me Cariño?” Asked Reyna, already having a fairly solid idea when. “Uhh when you saved me, told me you’d never leave me. Said you would always be there for me. I’ll hold you to that too, Reyna.” The Vampire patted her head reassuringly, then resumed playing with her hair. Sage gave a very un-Sage like giggle. “Why are you so obsessed with my hair, Reyna?” She asked, not complaining about the attention she was getting though. “I wish I had really long hair like yours, it’s very soft too. I always wanted long hair, but my… enhancements make sure they never change. I’ve tried cutting it, but it always grows back quickly to the same length.” Sage snuggled in closer to Reyna’s shoulder, enjoying the companionship. They were quiet for a time, Sage felt relaxed for the first time in the long time, feeling drowsy. It was odd that Reyna hadn’t asked her something. “Reyna?” Nothing. Sage sat up on her elbows and found that Reyna had fallen asleep. She was breathing easy and even, that was good. She laid back down and snuggled back into Reyna’s shoulder. Getting more drowsy every second, She gave vent to a deep sigh and promptly fell asleep.   
\-------  
Mixed POV

Reyna woke up next to Sage feeling rested and alert. She didn’t want to sit up, enjoying laying there with her Cariño. She couldn’t believe what had happened the past 24-hours. It was amazing how a little teasing could get Sage to drop her stoic personna. Sage yawned widely, stretching her whole body, oddly reminding her of a cat. The healer rolled onto her stomach, an arm falling onto Reyna’s stomach. ‘Well, too late to move now,’ thought Reyna. The door opened, admitting a nurse with a dinner tray who halted as soon as she realized that Reyna was not alone in her bed. “Uhh Ma’a-” “Shhhhh. She’s asleep. Set it down on the table please.” The nurse nodded and left the room in a hurry. Reyna laid in the bed with Sage for another 45 minutes, still not wanting to wake her up. She slept for a few more minutes before stretching again and slowly sitting up, her hair tousled from sleep. “How long have you been awake, Reyna?” asked a sleepy Sage; “Long enough to realize how cute you are when you sleep, Cariño.” Sage blushed slightly, but swung her legs off the bed and stood up. “Wait Mirai, your hair.” Reyna stopped her. “What about it?” “It’s a little… messy. Sit down, wait for a nurse to come back. We can ask for a hairbrush.” To her disappointment, Sage selected a chair next to the bed. “Any idea how long I’m going to be stuck here Cariño?” Reyna asked, wanting to get out and trying to make small talk with Sage. “Might be hours, might be a few days. Just, try to relax. When you start, you may not get a chance to in a while.” The two sat in silence for a little bit, both lost in thoughts. “What's work like Mirai?” Reyna broke the silence first. “Well,” Sage started, “it’s stressful, frustrating. Sometimes I worry that my teammates never make it back. But, it’s not all bad, almost all of us are friends. We trust each other with our lives, we fight together and we train together.” Sage stood up and walked over to the table, grabbing the platter and bringing it to Reyna. “Here, you should eat something Reyna. Don’t even say it.” Sage said, knowing exactly what Reyna would say if she didn’t add the last part. Slightly crestfallen, Reyna took the covered platter from Sage’s hands. Uncovering it revealed the holy grail of breakfast, waffles and bacon, the best of the best indeed. She downed everything quickly, realizing that she hadn’t eaten in awhile. Even with the effects on her metabolism caused by her enhancements, she still required food and water at some point. Sage sat by waiting patiently for Reyna to finish eating, trying her best to straighten her hair without a brush. 

“You were obviously hungry Reyna.” “Oh you have no idea how hungry I still am Cariño.”

Sage rolled her eyes, only partially considering her offer. “We are in a hospital, Reyna. Under other circumstances, maybe.”   
“I’ll hold you to that Mirai.” 

Her (hopefully) soon to be lover, walked over to Reyna and started poking her in the side. “OWWWWW! What ARE you doing?” “Oh don’t be such a baby Reyna, you said you wanted to get out of here, so I am checking the wound to see if it’s healed enough.” Sage explained to an offended Reyna. “Mirai, stop. Just let me take off the top part of my body suit.” “Reyna I don- oh.” Sage, who had started to protest, halted. Reyna was a work of art, she was masterful. Curvy figure, strong arms, a toned stomach and… and a black and purple lace dyed bra. “Are you done staring Mirai?” Sage nodded weakly, but started to softly probe in and around the area. “Cariño, your hands are… straying.” Sage snapped her hands back to her sides, turning away while blushing. “Ohh don’t be embarrassed Cariño, it’s only… natural after all.” Sage turned to the door and left her alone, without another word to the Vampire. Left alone. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload! Didn't see that coming did ya?  
> Have a nice day/night!  
> (1815 word btw)


	8. Assessment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna is introduced to VALORANT Protocol's homebase, and is assessed by Brimstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, pretty long chapter, 4,598 words to be exact. Slight graphic description of injury, but not much. Flirtatious Sage ;)

Assessment

Sage POV and then a little mixed POV

She left the teasing Vampire alone in the room, needing to clear her head. God she was so irritating sometimes, and unfortunately knew how to push her… buttons just right. She was supposed to be professional with her colleagues, especially as their healer. But she could not keep things professional with Reyna, she was just too… attracted to her. Like a moth, to a flame. Sage had stopped just outside the door and now resumed moving towards the nurse’s desk. She stared at the floor, not trusting herself to make eye contact with anyone. Naturally, seeing as she was looking at the floor, she bumped into someone. “Oh I’m sor-.” It was Viper, resident biochemist and former doctor. “Hello Sage, distracted much?” “Yea, a little uh, distracted. Yes.” The American chemist chuckled, something was clearly occupying the healer’s mind. Now Sage was just staring at Viper, lost in her own head. “Mirai, what’s going on? Why are you so distracted.” Asked the Chemist, losing her patience fairly quickly. “I uh… need to get Reyna’s wound checked by a nurse so she can be released.” She said, staring at the ground again and blushing intensely. She knew that Viper could see her blushing, but thankfully she decided not to ask. “You know I can get her released Mirai, I… was a doctor after all. Just let me examine the wound first.” Sage snapped her head up and looked her right in the eye. “Uh no you don’t need to examine her, I uh just did. It’s fine.” Ah there it was, the reason Sage was so distracted. She was smitten with Reyna, She had a crush on a woman Viper hadn’t even met yet. Interesting. Viper turned on her heel, beckoning for her to follow. She followed at the heels of her teammate, who headed for the nurse’s desk. Arriving there revealed no one at the desk, but it seemed that it did not stop Viper. The taller woman searched around the small file holder on the desk, searching for a release waiver. While Viper filled out the form, Sage just stood there still lost in her thoughts. She was still trying to figure out why she was so attracted to the Vampire. It went so much deeper than physical attraction, although, She admitted to herself that it was part of it. Was it possible to get addicted to a person? “SNAP OUT OF IT MIRAI!” She jumped again, Viper had been trying to get her attention again. “Sign this Sage, then get outta here, collect your thoughts.” Without another word, Viper left her standing distractedly behind the desk, staring off into space.

\----------  
Reyna POV

Her little Cariño left her room flustered. I might have pushed onto her a little too hard, she thought. It was a… delicate, situation. Letting out a deep sigh, Reyna zipped her body suit back up. She was letting her feelings get the best of her with Mirai, but it was so hard to not play with her food. Sage just had this special effect on her, it made her drop the cold and heartless act. Made her feel something more, something nice. Sighing again, Reyna sat up and slid off the bed. Not much to do in the room, but She needed to move around a little bit, her stomach was making the rest of her sore. What she needed to do was work it out, but doubted that she could in her current whereabouts. Not much was in the room, just your standards and another door to the immediate right of her bed, probably a bathroom. Sighing once more, Reyna sat back down on the bed, bored out of her mind. The door opened, admitting Sage to the room. “Come Reyna, time to get to home base.” “Where exactly are we in the first place Sage? No one has told me yet.” “We’re in Italy, just outside of where Venice used to be. The VALORANT protocol had a military base built here, the whole Nine yards and more.” Said Sage, grabbing a stationary Reyna’s hand and leading her out of the room. Outside, here I come.

This time, she actually was led outside. It was a nice, cool, autumn day. The perfect day for any outside activity. Sage had led her out of the on-base hospital and down a couple of streets. Eventually, she was brought to what appeared to be a large garage, with a large compound connected to the side. “What are we doing here Mirai?” “Transportation, Reyna.” Was the base really that big where they needed transportation? “Stay here. I will only be a moment.” The lithe healer told her, so she stayed put. Sage was talking to a tall, well muscled man with a lumberjack beard. The man handed her a clipboard and pointed at a few spots on a couple different pages, Sage writing at each place he pointed. Business seemingly done, Sage returned to the Vampire. “I secured us an ATV to get to the Gateway, the mechanics are bringing it around.” As if on cue, the mechanic talking to Sage prior drove the vehicle up to the couple. “Ere’ you go Ma’am.” A heavy American accent, that didn’t surprise her given his appearance. Well muscled, tall, and broad shoulders. The man was chiseled out of stone. Reyna could feel eyes burning into the back of her skull, probably her Cariño. Sage took the driver’s seat, so Reyna got on the back. They rode together in silence, tension thick enough to cut. “Why are you mad Cariño?” “You couldn’t keep your eyes off him, how shameless are you?” Reyna chuckled, she was jealous. “Oh please Mirai, I’m still smitten with you. I was only… admiring. Anyone with a defined form deserves my attention, and right now, you get all of mine.” “If all you like about me is my form, then forget about it.” “Please Mirai, I’m not so childish as to only appreciate your body.” Sage seemed satisfied with this answer, scared that she was just going to be one of her flings. Silence befell the two radiants once more, neither wanted to say too much right now. The base really was expansive, but eventually they reached a central plaza, a large building surrounded by stone walls topped by barbed wire. There was a security checkpoint settled in one of the walls, heavily armed soldiers standing guard. Sage approached the security gate and dismounted the ATV, beckoning for her to do the same. The healer was approached by a small female soldier in military greens. “This the new agent Ma’am?” “Yes Gunnery Sergeant, her ID ready?” The Gunnery Sergeant nodded, handing Reyna an ID card. Sage gestured for Reyna to follow her, showing the Vampire how to get through the gate. Once through, Reyna was shown how to sign in at the lobby and then led into the basement. A functioning portal took up most of the room, a faint golden picture of the other side shimmering on the surface. “Alright follow me, but be warned, it’ll feel like you got kicked in the gut.” Sage walked through the portal, a loud noise seemingly notifying that someone had gone to the other side. Here goes nothing.

Reyna landed on her knees, a hand to her chest and out of breath. Sage knelt down beside her, placing an arm on her back. “Come, let’s get inside.” The healer pulled Reyna to her feet, an arm still placed on her upper back. Sage led her through a small field littered with agents training. On the other side sat a complex of buildings, one large almost skyscraper building, a one story building that must’ve been a shooting range, because it was quite long and a few more insignificant buildings placed here and there. Sage suddenly dropped her hand from Reyna’s back, dragging her out of her speculations. A middle aged man with a full beard, wearing body armor with a beret sitting atop his head approached the two radiants. This was the spitting image of Brimstone, the man who Reyna had spoken to on the aircraft carrier. “Good to see you Sage, Debrief in 45.” After Brimstone made his greetings, he turned to her and held out his hand. “Good to meet you in the flesh Reyna, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Reyna took his hand and shook it firmly, his palm was rough from a long work life. “I’m flattered. What now?” she asked him. “Follow me.” Brimstone turned around and started walking to the plaza. Agents, or Reyna at least assumed they were agents, turned and watched the trifecta walk across the field. She could make out just about each individual. Two women who had been sparring had both turned to watch. One with braided bright red hair, scars all along her biceps. The second was slightly younger, she had pure white hair and a lean build. Reyna could recognize her, that was Kingdoms former number one assassin, the go to for the higher ups. Allegedly she had been recruited by the VALORANT team after Kingdom betrayed her. Or at least, that was what she had gathered from her... hunts. To her far right, a small group kept glancing back and forth at the small group. She recognized Sova, the Russian sharp shooter. There was also a medium height man wrapped in purple and blue, the wraps floating around him. Whenever he turned to look at her she could see a few faint glowing marks from under his hood. A man with metal arms and deep red hair casted critical glances at her, seemingly assessing her strengths and weaknesses. The only one who would not look at her was a tall woman clad in Black and green. She had short black hair, and seemed to be fidgeting quite a bit. Those were the only people in the field, and according to Sage, it was not unusual for them to be glaring at her. According to her, “new hires are a subject of gossip.” When the trio reached the plaza, Brimstone swung a left and led them to what Reyna had correctly assumed was the shooting range. 

“Before we authorize you being an Agent, you need to complete the weapons proficiency test.” Reyna saw Sage roll her eyes, she had first had knowledge of her ‘proficiency.’ “Pistols first. Then we’ll move onto rifles, snipers, and hand-to-hand with our resident specialist Skye.” Brimstone instructed Reyna to move towards the first shooting lane and pick up the pistol there. She loaded a magazine and chambered a round, getting into her shooting stance. All she was waiting for now was a red light to turn green, signaling her to start shooting. Reyna had been told that there would be 12 targets, she would be allowed one shot per target. This would be almost too easy for her, she had been practicing for years, on targets and on Kingdom agents. The targets appeared at random, popping up from the floor. Each shot was placed exactly where she wanted it to go, her reaction times and muscle memory working hand-in-hand to nail each target. Test one over, Brimstone nodded his head approvingly, as if he had expected nothing less. Second test begins, and Reyna is given the choice between a Phantom and a Vandal, two modern versions of the M4 and the AK-47. Reyna preferred the Vandal, she valued precision over speed. The second test was virtually the same, one shot per target. With one catch, the targets were a lot smaller than the previous test, almost the size of large dinner plates with small red circles in the center. There were a total of 15, not anymore than what she had in her magazine. Obviously she was allowed room for error, but Reyna did not accept anything less than perfect. The sniper test was pretty straight forward, flying drones would move slowly in the closed in range. She dropped each drone with ease, but last second a watermelon flew across the range. Reyna, who had stood up thinking it was done, quickly aimed back in and destroyed the watermelon. “HA! Nice shot, your fruit killing skills are remarkable. Only Sova’s been able to hit that so far.” Unsurprising, he was after all a former Russian Sniper. “Come with me, time for hand-to-hand.” 

Reyna was led back outside to the field, the woman with bright red hair that had been observing her earlier must’ve been Skye. Upon closer inspection, Reyna determined that she was really easy on the eyes. Muscular with green eyes, strong legs and scars lacing up her arms but a spotless face dotted with freckles. “G’day mate.” Ah, she was Australian, that made sense. “Hola.” Responded the Mexican. ‘Skye’ looked like a brawler, probably stronger than herself. “Get ready you two, keep it clean. I call it to stop, you stop.” Brimstone instructed the women. Sage, who had left during the weapons test, returned to watch the bout. “Alright, Skye you ready?” “Yep” said Skye, assuming a boxing stance, “Reyna?” She simply nodded, opting to crouch slightly, arms slightly raised and fists open. Reyna thought that Skye would be more up front, going for an easy knockout first. The Australian had superior strength, Reyna would have to use her speed and Skye’s own strength against her. “Begin!” 

Skye threw out a quick jab with her left fist. Reyna anticipated something along these lines and had already swayed out of the way. The traditional opening jab had been followed up by a predictable right hook. The faster Mexican dodged under it, grabbing Skye’s arm in the process and using it to fling her over the field. The Aussie leapt back to her feet, nodding her approval and squaring back up. This time Skye took her time approaching and engaging Reyna. Skye led with a feint strike to Reyna’s head, where once again she grabbed her arm. Instead electing to hit her in the side, taking the breath out of the Aussie. Reyna waited for her to recover, in any hostile situation, Skye would already be dead, but this was just a training bout, an assessment. That and she didn’t want to be stuck hundreds of yards in the air with an angry Aussie. Skye’s patience ran out, she came right at the Vampire, enraged that not one of her strikes had connected yet. She threw out strikes with bewildering speed. A couple connected with Reyna’s upper arms and chest, one on her jaw. She waited for her moment to strike, and it came. Skye was getting tired, and it caused her power and speed to leave her body. The survival expert threw out a sloppy right hook, one that Reyna expertly dodged under. Reyna put Skye in a choke hold, the latter thrashing and trying to break free, managing to elbow Reyna a few times did nothing. She held firm, not affected by her feeble attempts to break free. Skye went limp, she had refused to give in, so she ran out of oxygen and eventually fell unconscious. “YOU BITCH!” Jett, the former Kingdom assassin, sprinted up and punched her in the eye. The assassin clearly had… strong feelings for the Aussie. “Back off wind girl, she wouldn’t tap out.” Jett in fact, did not back off. She came after Reyna again, this time with more speed. She would not let herself be turned into a punching bag. Jett pirouetted on one foot, the other one going for Reyna’s head. Reyna ducked under the kick, and swept Jett’s leg out from under her, rolling the assassin onto her stomach and pinning her hands above her head, sitting atop the Hawk’s chest. Reyna pulled out her Karambit, placing it above her throat, “Cool down Jett, it was just an assessment. She’s just unconscious.” The fire in the beaten girls eyes was cooling down, relaxing and no longer struggling to get out. Reyna judged it was now safe to let her go, so she got off her chest. The Vampire stood up and offered Jett her hand to help her up, Jett cautiously accepted the peace gesture. Reyna now noticed a crowd had gathered around the assessment, hardly surprising. She welcomed the spectators, it just gave them one more reason not to test her. Without another word, Reyna picked Skye up like she was a paper weight and carried her in the Fireman carry. “Sage, where do we bring her?” Asked Reyna, showing the rest of the Agents that she respected her opponent. The healer nodded, understanding. “Follow me, Agent Reyna.” Ah so that's how it was, showing strict professionalism in front of her teammates, good to know.   
Reyna obediently followed the smaller woman through the plaza, and into what she assumed was the main center. They went up an elevator and into the ‘med bay.’ Something of a misnomer, a more appropriate name would be state of the art medical facility, Reyna had definitely seen much, much worse and in worse hand’s that her Carino. “Set her down there Reyna.” Sage was pointing at an examination table offset to one side of the room. Reyna nodded, and brought the still unconscious Skye to the table, setting her down gently. Her healer got to work examining the few bruises on Skye, making sure that Reyna hadn’t broken anything in the assessment. “You handled that well Reyna, you impressed almost every Agent there.” Sage said, breaking the silence. “Is that so Cariño? Are you impressed?” She asked “Maybe with the restraint you showed with Skye, but I know you were holding back.” “Would you rather me be more upfront Mirai? If so, I can be very, very blunt.” Sage blushed, getting the implied intention. “Not now Reyna, I am trying to work! Any moment, someone will walk through that door to check up on her.” Mirai hissed, not wanting Reya to distract her. “She's alright, no broken bones. Second drawer to your right, smelling salts.” The Vampire opened said drawer and grabbed a small bottle, uncapping as she went. Reyna handed the small jar to Sage, who promptly wafted it under Skye’s nose. Skye sat up suddenly, surprising Reyna. “Oi fuck mate, why’s my head pounding?” Reyna chuckled, and Skye turned her head, realization dawning on her face. “Ah, never mind.” The Aussie said, hopping off the table and offering Reyna her hand. “That was a good fight Reyna, you’ve got my respect mate.” Reyna took the offered hand, surprised that choking the lights out of Skye earned her respect. “You were only playing defense, I’d love to see your offense sometime.” “Thank you, you knocked the wind out of me a few times and bruised me pretty well.” Reyna returned the compliment, out of good sportsmanship. She really hoped that her Cariño didn’t think she was flirting. Again. The door to the infirmary burst open, admitting Jett. Hardly surprising considering the unbridled emotion that she had displayed over Reyna choking out her probable lover. Jett dashed up to the Aussie, almost knocking her over. “Oi I’m a’right, what’s wrong?” Jett looked up at the taller woman. “Nothing, let’s just go.” The pair left, each an arm on their significant other. After the two had cleared the doors, Reyna turned back to Sage. “Cariño what’s the rule on… dating a coworker.” Sage blushed ever so slightly, “Well technically, Brimstone was forced to make a rule against it, but doesn’t uphold it. If he did, he would probably never wake up.” Reyna chuckled at the last sentence of Sage’s explanation. “Would Jett or Skye really kill him?” Now it was Sage’s turn to laugh. “Neither of them, Viper would end him.” Reyna gave her a quizzical look, but Sage refused to elaborate. She would have to figure it out for herself. “Mirai,” started Reyna. “Anything else I need to do before I have free range?” “No, we don’t really stand on ceremony here. What are you hoping to do?” Sage asked. “Gym. I need to relax.” She said, heading for the door. “Wait! I still haven’t checked you out yet.” Reyna slowly turned around and sauntered back to Sage, giving her a suggestive look. The healer rolled her eyes, but a faint blush plagued her face. “It looked like you took quite the beating for a minute.” Sage started with her face, gingerly examining her bruised jaw and swollen eye. “Close that eye tightly Reyna.” She rubbed some kind of gel onto her eye and jaw, alleviating some of the pain and burning sensation. Bruises she didn’t mind, she got plenty of those from combat and other vigorous… activities. “Torso next Reyna.” The Vampire smirked, unzipping her suit. 

Sage POV  
All of it came off. Sage stood there mouth slightly agape, admiring her form. Turned out the black and purple lace bra was a matching set. Reyna’s legs, particularly her thighs, were muscular but sleek. Then she came to her senses again, noticing that Reyna was grinning coyly. Sage gently probed a rapidly developing bruise on her collarbone, then moved onto her biceps, slightly disappointed in the direction she went. The healer put extra attention into her defined biceps, attending to a few different bruises on her forearms after pointless examination of her upper arms. Sage had finished her examination of her arms, which felt more like admiration than an examination. The healer moved onto her stomach, skipping out on her bruised chest and disappointing Reyna again, she was trying to keep things more professional. Sage was feeling up her stomach, mesmerized by the toned abs she ‘examined’ there. Reyna suddenly grasped her jaw with her hand, and brought her up to eye level and brought her mere inches to her face. The Vampire was staring deep into her eye, seeing as one was swollen shut. “For trying to keep things professional Mirai, you are making things very, very personal.” said Reyna, whispering the last part. “I uh… I do-” Reyna placed a finger against her lips. “Shhhh Querida.” Reyna stood up, leaning down over Sage, foreheads touching. The Vampire lifted her head again, lips brushing against hers. “Come on Querida, not goi-” Sage got the gall to finally kiss her.

Reyna POV

Well, her little healer certainly surprised her, making the first move. She was however, quite inexperienced, but she made up for it in passion. Reyna took control again, softly biting the bottom of Sage’s lip. It gave her tongue uncontested access to the smaller woman’s mouth. Reyna explored her partner’s mouth, enjoying Sage’s inexperience. The Vampire backed off of Sage, who stood there staring into Reyna’s eye, chewing on her bottom lip. Oh that was cute. Sage was leaned into Reyna, pulling her head down to her own height. “Not now Querida, we have company again.” A woman in an obnoxiously bright yellow jacket that had purple X’s on the shoulder and a green beanie atop her head. She was holding a small tray with glass vials and beakers which she promptly dropped when Sage whirled around. “I uh- Scheisse I’m sorry Sage I didn’t know, but the door was unlocked so I thought that you would like the latest batch of healing salve from Sab- I uh mean Viper.” Rambled the assumedly German lady. Reyna raised an eyebrow at the small German, not because she was talking faster than she could when speaking spanish, but because she amended from a name that started with Sab to Viper. Maybe Viper’s name was Sable or Sabrina? She might have to… ‘interrogate’ her Querida later. “What’s her name Cariño?” She whispered to the healer, who turned her head slightly to Reyna. “Just call her Killjoy.” She whispered back. “Listen Killjoy,” the German jumped a little, shocked she knew her name “it’s not what it looks like.” It was Killjoy’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Oh I’m not sure about that, kinda looks like you were making it hard to breathe for one another.” Ah, so she preferred sarcasm in response to awkward situations. “Ah, nevermind then.” “I’ll uh leave you two now, go and tell sab- Viper that the healing salves were uh dropped.” The German left quickly, glancing back once or twice. “I see why she's called Killjoy Cariño.” Reyna gave a chuckle at her own joke, but Sage was just staring at her, embarrassment plastered on her face. “We can’t do that again.” Sage said, breaking Reyna’s heart. “Not somewhere anyone can walk in on us, either my room or yours.” Oh that got her heart racing, the promise of a next time. Sage gave her one final brief kiss, and then instructed the Vampire to put her suit back on. Happier then she had been in a long time, Reyna zipped her suit up and turned back to Sage. “Brimstone wants me to show you to your… apartment. The housing is a few floors up from here, unfortunately we are on separate floors.” The healer led her to the elevator, where she pressed the 6th floor button. The doors opened and Reyna was reminded of a hotel hallway. Sage led her all the way down the hallway, to a room on the right side, opening the door revealed that it was indeed the size of a large apartment. A hallway with a kitchen at the end led to a small living room. Three other doors all lined the right wall along the hallway. “Nice huh?” Sage said. “Any clothes here that might fit me Cariño?” Reyna asked, needing to get out of the body suit. “Check the dresser in the bedroom, what are you looking for?” “Something to exercise in.” The Vampire entered the bedroom, searching through the dresser drawers. She found some athletic shorts and a tank top, perfect for her purpose. “If you’re uh… looking for a gym Reyna, first building on the right as soon as you leave the building. ” Sage walked up to Reyna, putting her arms around her waist and looking up at the taller woman. “Do you want me to… go with you?” Reyna leaned down and gave her a small kiss. “Oh Cariño, I can’t work out distracted.” Sage let go of Reyna, pushing her towards the door. “Then go, hurry up. I’ll be back at 7. Don’t make me wait.” 

Reyna POV

Oh this would do nicely, the gym was state of the art as well. VALORANT protocol didn’t cut corners. Showers to the right, plenty of equipment for just about every muscle there was, room for sparring in the middle. It was instantly one of her favorite buildings, and form was important to Reyna. Unfortunately, she had no one to be her spotter. Looks like it’d be cardio today.

During one of her water periods, Reyna had found a sound system, which was now softly playing songs. A couple of agents had entered during her workout, but promptly left after they saw Reyna. Not that she was complaining about that or anything, she knew very few of them. Only one remained after they had seen who was there. She was a tall and thin hispanic woman, dressed in what must have once been pure orange clothing that was now stained with… paint? She had headphones on, and occasionally Reyna could hear her muttering and see her dancing out of the corner of her eye. What an interesting range of characters that were the VALORANT protocol was. Clock read 5:02 PM time to go, she had some things to prepare for.


	9. Mon chéri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage and Reyna eat dinner, and then move onto... "extra circular activities"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK 3 things  
> 1\. Very, very bad sex scene  
> 2\. some pillow talk  
> 3\. not important to the story, if you don't want to read shitty porn, don't scroll down. Please. I beg you  
> (Mon Chéri means 'My Darling' in french)

Reyna POV

Reyna returned to her apartment hot and sweaty from her workout. She could have showered there, but didn’t have a change of clothes with her. The Vampire, after examining the rest of her apartment and most importantly the fridge, finding it mostly empty. Just a few of the bare necessities, like milk and eggs. There must be someplace she could get food for herself, or why would they put fridges here? First things first though, she needed a shower, then she would figure out her food problem. Reyna took a nice, cold refreshing shower, mentally planning the night in her head. ‘I haven’t done something like this in a long, long time…’ Reyna realized as she toweled herself off. She could think of nothing better to wear than her body suit, but where did it go? It wasn’t on the bedroom floor where she left it, where was it? Searching around the apartment revealed it folded and placed on her counter in the kitchen, that must have been her Cariño. It smelled fresh as well, Sage must have washed it for her, how sweet. She would thank her properly for that after dinner. Clothing issue solved, time for the next one, food. She decided that the best thing to do was go to the mess hall, a building shown to her by Sage on their way up to the med hall. Reyna left her apartment once more, strolling down the hallway, more joyous and excited then she had been in a long time. The elevator opened before she could press the DOWN button, Killjoy, the German who had ruined her fun, was in her own words ‘making it hard to breathe for one another’ with a taller woman who was most likely ‘Viper.’ Reyna chuckled, the irony of the situation was too good not to pass up. Without another word, but grinning coyly, Reyna stepped into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. “You’re interr-” “Don’t, Sabine.” Killjoy stopped her now revealed but expected lover. The door started to close, but Viper stuck her hand in between it last second, pulling Killjoy through the opening doors. It was fairly obvious what they were doing, but it also wasn’t any of her business. 

  
Sage POV

Sage had left Reyna’s room a little after her. She had work to do as well, seeing as she was the team’s healer. It was only 1 pm, plenty of time for her to get her work done and then meet Reyna in her apartment later, or at least she hopped. She entered her lab once more, too much flowing through her mind to notice the Ghost lurking in the corner. Sage started doing small maintenance things around her workspace, tidying drawers and cleaning instruments. “Do you trust her Sage?” Omen finally spoke up, causing her to drop a scalpel she had been sanitizing. “拉屎! Don’t DO that Omen.” She said, crouching down to pick the scalpel off the floor. “You didn’t answer the question. Do. You. Trust. Her?” Asked Omen, demanding an answer. “Yes I trust her, and my reasons are my own.” Sage said defensively, not giving him any chance to question her further. Although Omen was seemingly satisfied with her answer, because he nodded his head and faded back into the shadows. At least Omen was gone now, he made her nervous. It had only been 45 minutes since she had left Reyna’s apartment. Sighing, Sage sat down at her desk to do some paperwork. It would be a long five hours.

\-----  
Sage woke up suddenly, at some point she had fallen asleep at her desk. She pulled a hand held mirror and a brush out of her desk drawer and got to work straightening her long, black hair. Staring out one of the windows in her lab, She was surprised to find that it was dark out. Looking at a clock, Sage dropped her hairbrush. She had 4 minutes to get to Reyna’s, it would look horrible if she was late. Rushing out of her lab, Sage didn’t take the elevator, but sprinted up the stairs instead. The healer arrived at the vampire’s place a few minutes later, out of breath and sweating slightly from sprinting up five flights of stairs. She stood outside the door trying to catch her breath, hands on her knees. Breathing easy again, Sage was about to knock on the door when it flew open in front of her, revealing the Vampiress herself. As well as a very appetizing smell. 

“Are you going to come in Cariño? You should have just knocked and caught your breath in here.” Sage stared at Reyna confused, how did the vampire know she was outside? 

“Enhanced senses Cariño, that's how.” Reyna said to her, enjoying her even more confused look as she had predicted her next question, but she said no more. The Mexican beckoned for her to come in, the smell of cooking food almost as inviting as Reyna herself. “What did you make Reyna? It smells delicious.” She said, finally willing herself to speak after she was in the living room. “Just an old family recipe taught to me by… by my mother…” Reyna answered, seemingly lost in thought for a moment before giving her a slight smirk and moving towards the stove. Sage turned around, examining the rest of the Vampire’s apartment, nothing special to see. Reyna’s back was turned towards her, she was still occupied with cooking. Even from the back, she still looked like a goddess. Firm and muscular back, a slim waist and a cute ass. That was perhaps one of her favorite parts on her, though she would most likely never say that to her. 

“What uh… are we doing tonight Reyna?” she asked, standing up and walking up next to Reyna, slinging an arm around her waist. “Well, it’s mostly up to you. Mostly. I figured we would eat while watching one of my favorite movies. Then,” She said while extracting Sage’s arm from her waist. “we’ll see.” 

Sighing, Sage walked back to her seat and sat down, watching Reyna cook. The Mexican grabbed a couple of plates and brought them to her, both laden with… she didn’t even know. “Try it Cariño, I promise you’ll like it.” She didn’t need anymore encouragement, she gingerly took a bite. It tasted just as well as it smelt, which was heavenly. “Oh- oh my god what is this?” Reyna chuckled, clearly pleased with her reaction. “Egg noodles, beef, and gravy. Homemade recipe.” 

Reyna POV  
She watched her Cariño devour the meal, that made her glad. Reyna had not done something like this in a long time, and she had been nervous. It was amazing how fast Sage was eating, she must have been even more hungry than herself, and she had just completed a workout. The two finished eating, Reyna a little later than her companion. She took their dishes to the sink, then dragged her friend to a couch in her living room. Turning on the TV, Reyna got them settled together on the couch. Sage snuggled in closer to her shoulder, something oddly comforting and comfortable. “What are we watching Reyna?” “Your choice between a comedy or a romantic movie.” Sage was silent for a moment, weighing her options. “Maybe we could, I don’t know, skip the movie?” Mirai asked suggestively. Smirking, Reyna stood up and held her hand out to help her up. “Ah the romantic option, I thought you’d never ask.” Sage accepted her hand, and she gently pulled her up, leading her to the bedroom.

The two entered the bedroom, each pulling their respective clothing off. She was naked in a heartbeat, whereas Mirai was taking a little longer to take her garments off. Their clothes shed, Reyna admired the goddess before here, perfect in every way. Sage stood before her blushing, as if she had never gone this far with anyone. Taking the initiative, Reyna passionately kissed the smaller woman. Reyna bit the bottom of her lover's lip, getting Mirai to open her mouth. The realization dawned on Reyna once more, Mirai didn’t know what she was doing. That or she was really good at being the sub. She pulled away, catching her breath and examining the naked Sage. The latter folded her arms under her breasts, blushing a deep cherry red. Moving back in, Reyna attacked her neck. Biting and sucking hard enough to leave marks, she had to mark her territory. Mirai was moaning sensationally, it was… difficult for her to be slower than she usually would be. Still though, she couldn’t stand here all night. She had to entertain her guest. She pushed Sage onto her bed, and she willfully let herself fall. Reyna once again began lightly nipping her neck, slowly kissing and biting her way down Sage’s neckline. The Vampiress moved on towards her breasts, licking and nipping at the right one for a while, before giving the left one the same treatment. She kissed and licked down her stomach, listening to Mirai’s sigh of disappointment that her breasts didn’t get any more attention. Reyna lightly bit the inside of her thighs, enjoying the frustrated whimper the woman above her gave. Time to move things forward, she thought, moving in closer and nipping at Mirai’s bud. The healer let out the most adorable gasp. She was so easy to please, Reyna thought, and she was merely teasing her. “R-Reyna please.” Mirai moaned out. She slowly and teasingly licked in and around her clit, Sage gripped at the sheets moaning uncontrollably. Ah, a hypersensitive clit, she liked it. Reyna sped up her attacks, Mirai’s right hand flew to Reyna’s head. She probed and licked, Sage moaning out her name, one of her hands grasping at her breasts. Instinctively trying to increase the euphoria she was experiencing. Mirai tensed up, her legs becoming rigid, stuck in suspense. She was holding back out of reflex, her back tense and hand roughly gripping onto the Vampire’s head, thighs crushing her head. Reyna slipped a digit into Mirai, trying to release her built up tension. She curled her finger, massaging her walls and thrusting in and out, still dutifully eating her out. She looked into Mirai’s eyes, the latter staring back. “Cum for me, Cariño. Let go.” The healer’s eyes rolled back in her head, the tension releasing from her body. Sage fell back, heavily panting and feeling euphoric. Reyna crawled up next Sage leaning in close to her ear. “You taste sweet Cariño.” She whispered in the healer’s ear, the latter blushing heavily and still panting. 

Sage POV

Euphoria, pure Euphoria. Reyna was very good at… making love. Her heart rate returned to normal, but her mind remained hyper. Mirai came to the realization that Reyna must have had much practice. She was clearly very experienced. It no longer mattered, Reyna was hers. She laid a few minutes later in Reyna’s embrace, enjoying how comfortable she was in that moment. It was strange, she felt comfortable and safe for the first time in a long time. As much as she would like to stay, she should get back to her own place, it was getting late. She got out of Reyna’s bed, hearing the Vampiress sigh when she began to put her bra and panties back on. “Stay, Mirai.” Reyna had sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing her hand. “Please?” That got her attention, she didn’t peg Reyna for being one to ask, much less nicely. If she stayed though, she would probably get no sleep. Coming to a decision Mirai allowed herself to be pulled back on the bed, snuggling back into Reyna’s shoulder. “Aren’t you going to take that off Cariño?” She asked, whispering into her ear. “I need to actually sleep tonight Reyna, if I’m not wearing anything, we are going to get very, very little sleep.” She whispered back, Reyna backing off a little bit and placing an arm around her shoulders, inviting Mirai to snuggle into her shoulder. “One question Mirai.” The healer tilted her head up, inviting her to ask. “Am I your first?” Mirai dropped her head, blushing intently.  
The truth was embarrassing for a woman of her age, she didn’t really want to tell her… 

girlfriend. 

Seeing her embarrassment, Reyna put a hand on her jaw and tilted her head up. “It’s okay Cariño, nothing to be embarrassed about. I just hope you enjoyed yourself.” Even with her encouraging words, Sage was still embarrassed with herself. She could never find the right Man or Woman, she could never find someone who truly had her trust. She had that with Reyna, someone she trusted with her life. Someone who had HER trust. Sage didn’t say anything, she had no idea how to put thoughts to words. She just snuggled back into her shoulder, sighing contentedly. It was foolish, and maybe it was a post orgasm high, but she might be in love with the Vampire. “Reyna I-” she started, getting cut off almost immediately. "Shhh Mon chéri, sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow.” The healer had asked herself earlier if it was possible to get addicted to another person.

It was definitely possible, because she was already a junkie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda? Sorry?
> 
> Forget you ever read this, but it was necessary for the further plot line I have.


	10. People Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna is sky-high in her mind and needs some time alone. Then a sleepy Sage appears at her door.

Reyna POV

Reyna had slept well, if only for a few hours. They had finished their… ‘activities’ late in the night, around 10:00 pm. She felt oddly… content? This wasn’t how relationships were supposed to work for her, usually she slept with someone she fancied so she could get it out of her system. She wasn’t supposed to get attached, what changed with her? Feelings were beneath her, she didn’t catch feelings. Yet, here she was, staying in the bed with HER instead of disengaging Mirai from her arms and leaving. Her personna and newfound emotions caused a head splitting conflict in her mind. Reyna was gazing at Mirai, entranced by her perfect features. No scars lingered on her body, well, except for one on her inner thigh. She looked away, trying to focus on anything but the sleeping beauty in her arms. The clock read 3:09 PM, but as much as she wanted to leave and do something else, she couldn’t tear herself away.

The Vampire laid there for two more hours, before she gingerly removed her arm, careful not to disturb Mirai. No matter how slow and careful she was, the Healer woke momentarily, groaning and mumbling incoherently before turning over and going back to sleep. Reyna exhaled, not even realizing she had been holding her breath or why for that matter. Reyna was clear now, though, she put her bodysuit back on and left the bedroom. Turning on the kitchen light, she searched around for Coffee grounds, a warm and caffeinated drink would clear her head. She searched every cabinet, but found no coffee, purely blasphemous in her mind that no one stocked the apartment with the heavenly drink. Reyna would have to leave her apartment to find some of the bitter liquid. Best place to start was obviously the cafeteria, so that's where she headed. The hall’s were still deserted and the lights were off. She was about halfway down the hallway when a door flew open in front of her, Jett and Skye both walking through it. The couple didn’t see her in the shadows, her enhancements and years of training allowing her to be unseen. Skye pressed the down button on the elevator, both radiants jumping when they realized Reyna was right behind them. “Holy shit mate, don’t do that!” Skye said after realizing who it was. Reyna didn’t say anything, but tilted her head and gave the couple a questioning look. “Headed to the gym, morning workout routine mate.” “Not going to eat first? Although, by the looks of it, you got your fill last night.” Reyna said, pointing out the hickies and bite marks on Jett’s neck. The Hawk blushed, but Skye returned the Vampires smirk. “Not wrong Reyna, it was a feast.” Jett turned her head away from Reyna completely, the latter chuckling at her reaction. 

They remained generally silent, occasional whispers between the Aussie and the Korean were heard. When they reached the ground floor, Reyna immediately evacuated to the cafeteria. She had to cross the plaza to reach the Cafeteria, but even though it was early and they were some thousands of feet in the air, it was still a pleasant morning. Standing near a bench, Reyna took in a deep breath, a pleasant smell that was oddly familiar on the air. It was a sweet and earthy smell, and unfortunately it was not Coffee. It smelled like Jasmine and… Cinnamon? She couldn’t quite place where she knew it from, it wasn’t her Cariño, she smelled like, well, Sage. It was kind of Cliche if she thought about it. Reyna would have gone to find the smell, but she remembered the quest for Coffee and resumed her course to find it.

The Cafeteria was deserted. Cafeteria is something of a misnomer, it was a cozy, small building with a few tables placed around the main room. Reyna crossed the room, opening the door to the kitchen. She was immediately welcomed by the smell of warm, strong coffee. Someone was in here preparing their breakfast. Reyna peeked her head through the doorway, Viper stood on the opposite side of the room and turned to her. The Chemist was wearing a black turtleneck, not what she would’ve pictured her wearing. She could faintly hear the clack of a knife on a cutting board, the chemist must have been preparing breakfast for herself. She walked into the kitchen, unintentionally not making a sound. Silently opening cupboards and drawers looking for a coffee mug. “Second cupboard on your left.” Viper said, Reyna slightly surprised that she had noticed her. “Ah thanks. How’d you know what I wanted?” The Mexican asked, Viper whirled around, clearly not expecting it to be her. “I thought you we- nevermind.” Viper turned back around, muttering the last part. “Ah, you thought I was Killjoy. Sorry about that.” The American turned slightly and fixed her with a glare, warning her from mentioning it. Reyna chuckled, it was so easy to get a rise out of everyone here. Coffee acquired, Reyna grabbed a bagel and left the kitchen to sit down on a bar stool. She had some things to think about, options to consider. Thinking about it here wouldn’t do though, she needed to be alone somewhere no one would find her. Making up her mind, Reyna walked back into the kitchen. Partially to get some more coffee, but mainly so she could ask Viper if there was a place to clear her head. Viper gave her a few suggestions, the two that stood out the most was the roof of the apartment building or the shooting range. She decided to head for the roof, it was highly unlikely she would be interrupted there. Reyna took the stairs, not wanting to talk to anyone else until she had collected her thoughts.

It was chilly on the roof, partially from the early morning and high altitude. The sun was rising, the horizon was a light pink and the air was warming up slightly. She didn’t notice it though, too lost in her thoughts to care. Reyna sat down on the edge of the building, legs hanging off. Heights never really bothered her, but the developments in her relationship with Sage did. It was weird, she had never gotten attached to a man or woman like this before. That wasn’t the worst part though, she was scared of having an actual relationship. For the longest time she had only ever trusted one person, herself. Having a vendetta against the largest company in the world left no room for personal attachment. Each time she tried, her friends or lovers got hurt or worse. That wasn’t what she was scared about the most though, her biggest fear was FEELING again. For the longest time Reyna had suppressed all her emotions, minus the ones of pleasure from hunting Kingdom or other exploits. Feeling again was scary, what if she broke Mirai’s heart? What if Mirai broke HER heart? Reyna realized that she had endured too much pain and suffering in her life, Kingdom started it. But she pursued them and put herself through so much misery, she had no choice to think. It was a matter of honor, a matter of revenge. It was inevitable that people would get caught in the crossfire, but what if that person was Sage? No one on the VALORANT team would forgive her if she got Mirai killed. She wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if her vendetta against the cruel and vicious people at the Kingdom killed her. No matter the cost.

Sage POV

She woke up. Alone. Sage stretched widely, wondering where she could have gone. Probably in the kitchen or cafeteria. She had some weird dreams once again, not sure why. The first was a repeat of the previous night's activities. Dinner, then bedroom. It had ended abruptly, unfortunately, she could have lived in the moment a while longer. The second was her waking up next to Reyna in what she was currently wearing. Mirai had actually thought she was awake, but then the dream had skipped to the dream where she held a dying Reyna in her arms. She hoped it wasn’t true.

Sage left the bedroom after she had showered, noticing that Reyna must have as well. She had left a clean towel and an extra toothbrush on the counter for her. The Vampire wasn’t in the kitchen, she wanted to talk to her. She headed out to the lobby, it was nice out. Maybe Reyna was spending some time outside, it was gorgeous in the afterdawn light. It smelled nice outside, the gardener must have been working today. The scent of Jasmine was on the air, strangely so was cinnamon. Someone must have been cooking, it might have been Reyna. She entered the Kitchen, Viper was there making something. Mirai was slightly crestfallen that it wasn’t Reyna, where was she if not here? “Finally Maus I thought you’d nev-” The chemist stopped when she realized it was Sage and not Killjoy. She sighed deeply and turned back around, making something over the stove. “Have you se-” “She said she needed to think some things over. Alone. Reyna’s either on the roof or at the gun range. Give her some time to think, Mirai.” Viper predicted what she had been looking for, who she was looking for. Killjoy probably tipped her off yesterday, about the two radiants. “Thankyou Sabine, I appreciate it.” Sage thanked her for the advice, she didn’t have much experience with relationships. Whereas Viper was… ‘committed’ to the German Engineer. Viper dragged a seat over to her, motioning for her to sit. She sighed and sat down, taking her advice and waiting.

Sage had gotten up at some point to eat and use the bathroom. She waited for almost an hour, then looked at Viper asking her a silent question. The latter nodded her head, giving her the go ahead to leave. Sage grabbed a thermos of tea and left the cafeteria, headed for the shooting range first. She figured that Reyna would go there to clear her head, she seemed the type of woman to find clarity in firearms. She was, after all, a ‘hunter’ essentially. It really was a beautiful morning out, Sage thought as she walked across the campus, the scent of Jasmine and Cinnamon faint but still lingering in the air. Jett and Skye were already doing their morning routine, sparring in the field. The Australian, as always, had the upper hand, she had learned from one of the best boxers in the world, whereas Jett had learned on the streets. It was still an even match though, both were exceptionally skilled fighters. The Korean noticed Sage and stopped to wave at her, dropping her guard in the process. Skye took the opportunity and kicked her feet out from under her, probably saying some cheesy line like ‘Don’t let anything distract you in a fight.’ Skye took a step back so Jett could drift upwards off the ground. It was so peaceful, so serene out. She worried though, that Reyna no longer wanted to… be involved with her, worried that maybe the Mexican thought she wasn’t good enough for her, she certainly felt like that. Mirai had only one relationship before this one, and as far as she knew it would definitely be classified as a ‘shit show.’ It was a questionable and short relationship with a… former coworker. Since then she had kept everything professional in her workplace, making it one of her many rules. The healer had stopped in the middle of the field, coming back to her senses and began moving towards the range once more. God she hoped everything was ok between her and Reyna.

Her hunch on Reyna finding clarity in firearms was wrong, the Mexican was nowhere to be found. Sova was in there though, as was usual. Sage had asked him if she had seen Reyna, he had not. Wisely, Sova had asked no questions as to why she was searching for the Vampire. She had no wish to discuss her feelings with a teammate, no matter how much she trusted him. Welp, back across campus once more.

Sage had taken the elevator as far up she could, but had one flight of stairs to climb to get to the roof. She quietly opened the door, poking her head through the door. Reyna was… sitting on the edge of the roof, it made her nervous. Mirai was never really good with heights, but when she served as a field medic in the Chinese army, she almost fell out of a helicopter. That had solidified her disdain for heights. Fuck this, she thought, as much as I like her, I’m not going out there. Mirai promptly turned on her heel, heading for her lab. It was time she got to work on her promise.

Reyna POV

She had heard the door open, knew it was Mirai. Reyna was glad that the healer had left without confronting her, she was still… upset? It was weird that she caught feelings as hard and as fast as she had. The wind picked up, time to get down. She rolled back off the ledge, heading for the door, not sure what she was going to do now. Maybe go to the shooting range or workout? Neither option was appealing right now, but what could she do? Reyna didn’t know if she could leave… wherever she was, and didn’t know who to ask other than Mirai. Which led her back to wanting some alone time. Before she knew it, Reyna arrived at her apartment, her mind was on autopilot. Plopping down on the couch with a glass of water, Reyna turned the TV on, watching the widely popular but now older show “NCIS.” But she wasn’t really paying attention, which was unfortunate because it was one of the best episodes. A wave of exhaustion flooded over Reyna, which was odd. She had slept well last night, despite getting a mere few hours of sleep. Yawning widely, Reyna let sleep overtake her.

Reyna slowly came awake, not sure what had awoken her. Some kind of tapping? Her mouth was infuriatingly dry, but she still had the water. Taking a large sip, draining the glass and sighing deeply. There it was again, the tapping, she realized someone was at her door. Throwing the blanket she had pulled over herself off, Reyna stretched and moved to open the door. Reyna let out an audible gasp, Mirai stood before her, robes and face dusty, slightly hunched over and eyelids droopy. She led her into the apartment, dragging her to the couch. “Mirai what have you been doing today? You look exhausted.” Sage opened her mouth to say something, groaning what sounded like ‘sore.’ She shrunk further into the couch, her eyelids closing all the way, and letting out a deep sigh. Mirai was asleep. Reyna stood up, thinking of what to do with the healer on her couch. She did mutter out that she was sore, maybe giving her a hot and soapy bath would help her. Yes, that would do wonders for her if she was sore. Reyna moved autonomously, turning the water on to the perfect temperature and lighting some scented candles, dimming the lights. She couldn’t find a sponge, but she could run upstairs and get Mirai’s. The healer had told her where her quarters were during their brief pillow talk. Poking her head out of the bedroom door and seeing Mirai still asleep on the couch, Reyna quietly left the apartment, sprinting down the hall and up the stairs. Sage’s door was locked, but the Vampire quickly picked the lock. It didn’t take her Reyna long to find her sponge, which ironically smelled like sage, the plant. She took a brief look around her apartment, which turned out to be more like a penthouse. Much roomier and open than hers, it was meticulously clean, the only exception being her coffee table. Littered with files and papers, a strange device on it as well. No time for this, if she wasn’t quick her tub would be overflowing. Reyna flew down the stairs, sprinting once more down the hallway. Sage was still asleep, thankfully. She hoped she was doing the right thing, and didn’t make Mirai uncomfortable. It was funny how hours ago, she had been questioning her feelings and now? Now she was in autopilot mode, trying to make Sage more comfortable. Reyna would do her best to make this work, to make THEM work. 

Reyna picked Mirai up bridal style, carrying her to the bedroom. The latter stirred, waking into a daze. “R-Reyna what’s going on?” Asked the healer, sitting up on the bed. “How are you feeling Mirai?” Reyna tactically avoided the question. “I’m very… sore. I feel dirty, and I’ve got a headache.” Reyna had begun to massage her shoulders, thumbs expertly rubbing the muscles on her shoulder blades. “Yea? What were you working on today Querida?” Mirai tensed up, shoulders and back straightening. “Uh, nevermind, you clearly don’t want to talk about it.” Reyna felt her relax again, she had been right. Mirai did not want to talk about it, that was fine, she would coax it out of her eventually. She pulled Mirai to her feet, undoing the turquoise belt off her waist, the robe following suit soon after. Sage, who was about to ask a question, was forestalled by Reyna, who led her to the bathroom. The question died on her lips, seeing what the Vampire had done for her. Reyna heard Sage vent to a deep sigh, stretching once more like a cat. She still had her black pants and a white blouse on, the latter was being unbuttoned by Reyna. She began moving to take the healers combat pants off, but her hands were swatted away, Sage doing it herself. Left in only simple, cream colored undergarments. Reyna circled around her, and her eyes went wide when she saw her back. “Mirai, I didn’t think you, of all people, would have a tattoo.” It was a beautiful depiction of a dove, highly detailed and starting at her lower back and going all the way up to her right shoulder blade. “Uhh… I’ve never shown it to anyone. Do you like it?” Reyna circled back to her front, vigorously nodding her head. “It’s a work of art, just like the rest of you.” Mirai blushed a light pink, smiling slightly while placing her arms around Reyna’s waist and leaning upwards. The Vampire gave her a tender kiss, pulling her arms off of her. “Go, relax. Don’t even ask me to join you, that’s not relaxing.” Her Querida sighed, and Reyna left the bathroom, leaving her to undress and enjoy the peace and quiet. 

Reyna left her alone for three hours before poking her head in the door. Mirai was asleep, slumped down in the water with her mouth slightly agape. Mirai was so cute when she slept, even soaked in water. Grabbing a towel and putting it over her shoulder, Reyna grabbed under Mirai’s armpits, pulling her up and out of the water and onto the rug. She remained asleep while Reyna toweled the water off, the poor thing must have been exhausted. Reyna could not deny that she enjoyed wiping her down, her Querida really was a work of art. Cut out of stone, she would never not admire the goddess before her eyes. She finished drying her off and sat her up, putting her undergarments back on, knowing that Sage might appreciate it. Carrying her once more, this time to place her under the covers of heer bed, gently placing and then covering her with the thick blanket. Reyna exited the room, a few more things to do before she joined her in bed. 

Reyna peeked into the bedroom, relieved to find her still asleep and snoring softly. It was almost midnight, Mirai had been sleeping for almost three hours. She was tired now, and had taken care of her… ‘errands.’ Stripping off her clothes and hanging said clothes over her dresser, Reyna got into the bed with Mirai. She laid on her back, softly speaking to Mirai. “I don’t know what it is with you Querida, I’ve never before been as attracted to someone as I am to you. It scares me, I’m never scared. I don’t catch feelings, this was supposed to be a meaningless fling, but I can’t get you out of my head. Why?” She let out a deep sigh, rolling over. “Good night Mirai.” As she expected, utter silence. It was comfortably warm next to Mirai, and- “Goodnight Reyna.” Oh. She was awake. Shit. “People change Reyna, that’s why.” Reyna had tensed up, expecting to be judged. Sage placed an arm around her shoulders, encouraging her to relax. 

“Th-Thanks Mirai.” 

Nothing. Silence. She was asleep once more, good. Reyna yawned, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't been able to upload much. Just got some personal things going on right now, on top of work, school. Don't really want to get into it, seeing as I don't know any of you, just wanted to say I'm taking a break for a while. Uploads are going to be even more inconsistent.   
> Thanks for you're patience  
> \- ProsperrousPhosphorus


	11. The Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage returns from a mission she refuses to talk about, but Reyna finds out eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning!
> 
> But only like a paragraph. You can skip it I put a divide between the paragraphs.
> 
> Suprise upload! 4152 words btw, all of it horrible.

The Endgame

Reyna POV  
*2 weeks later

Today was the last day of her ‘medical leave.’ She was technically still supposed to be recuperating from her wound, but was being ‘cleared’ by Mirai, via ‘rigorous rehabilitation.’ Unfortunately, the last few nights had been spent alone, her Querida had gone on a mission. Upon further questioning, the healer turned over onto her stomach and told her, 

“Something too complicated for your understanding.’ 

That is what Mirai had told her late when night during their pillow talk sessions. Reyna had poked her in the side, slightly offended. Sage giggled, telling her she was smarter than she looked, and that she was sorry for being so crass. 

Reyna sighed fondly, she missed Mirai, a lot. It was hard to admit for the first day, she had been… touchy. Overreacting to everything, snapping at Sova once because he touched her shoulder accidentally passing by at the shooting range. Mirai had called her that night, scolding her when she found out what had happened, demanding that she apologize to him the next day. She had accidentally gone on a ramble, telling him why she was so sensitive. When she had finished, Sova grinned and slapped her shoulder, telling her he was glad that she finally admitted it. Clearly, everyone but her had known why she was angry.

Slightly embarrassing, but she got over it.  
Thankfully though, Mirai was supposed to arrive on the ground base, which had apparently been code-named “Fortezza.” Which was appropriate since they were in Italy. Italian for Fortress, it certainly deserved the name. Security was high, even though it was essentially a city. Five total main gates, a dozen smaller ones, all heavily guarded and easily defendable. Everyone that resided was either military, had family that was military, or was essential to base upkeep. She had spent much time exploring and enjoying the city that could have been a tourist attraction if the large, stone and metal walls didn’t surround it. It really had a tranquil feel to it, she thought. Reyna had spent a lot of time in the garage where Mirai had obtained an ATV for them. She had quickly become friends with Butch, the American mechanic who had helped them. He taught her a lot about vehicles and seemed glad to have her around. The Mexican appreciated the distraction, and she thought that learning something that could be useful in the future, maybe as a hobby or necessity. 

“HEY,” A deep, baritone voice yelled. Reyna jumped, hitting her hand on the hood of a Humvee. “¡Mierda! Cabeza de pito, no hagas eso!” The Mexican rapidly shot off, not even thinking about the fact Butch didn’t understand Spanish. “Snap out of it Reyna, and hand me that Crescent wrench.” She handed him the wrench “You didn’t have to yell at me, Butch.” He looked at the tool and back at Reyna “This is a Box ended Reyna, watch what you’re doing. I said your name three times, snap out of it. She’ll be back tonight, just… keep busy until then. It’ll go by faster.” Butch handed the tool back to her, holding his palm out for the right one. 

No matter how hard she tried, Reyna could not concentrate. Butch finally got sick unfocused she was and told her to go and prepare for Mirai. She hated to leave him alone, but he was right. Reyna had plenty to do, but the top of the list was changing out her oil-stained clothes and showering. Her mind wandered in the shower, imagining seeing Mirai again and how the night might play out. She felt nervous, it had been a mere three days but it had felt like a lifetime. Reyna didn’t want to say the wrong thing, didn’t want to make the wrong move. Simplicity was her friend, She thought as she washed her long, black and purple hair, don’t overstep your boundaries. Her mood lifted, it didn’t matter. She would be with her, the woman… the woman she loved. 

It took her a while to clean up, removing the layer of filth on her skin, enjoying the almost scalding water. But Reyna eventually cleansed herself, stepping out of the shower. Omen. He was standing there, leaning against the door, but the Phantom stood up to full height when she emerged. Reyna paused, shocked he was just… standing there. Instead of yelling at him to get out, she opted to dry herself off and go about her routine. “What do you want?” She asked as she dried herself off. Omen crossed his arms, “She comes back tonight.” Now brushing her hair in the mirror, Reyna smirked. That’s what this is about. Omen reached out and grabbed her bicep, the skin where his palm touched burned. Hissing in pain, she whirled to face the memory. “If you hurt her…” he started, “death will be a mercy.” Omen stepped back into the shadows and disappeared. Examining where Omen had grasped her arm, a deep purple bruise was already there in the shape of his hand. Her arm was sore, aching infuriatingly and making it hard to move. Reyna could worry about that later, now she had to prepare.

Reyna gingerly moved around her apartment, her arm preventing her from doing much. She might have to go see Skye, it hurt like all hell. But it was between getting the bruise checked out, or making everything perfect for Mirai. Leaving her apartment Reyn came to a decision   
Eh, her arm could wait.

\------  
Sage POV

Tired. Sore. Irritated. Chilled. All these could describe her current state right now. The seats in the old AC-130 were uncomfortable, and the harness over her chest was frayed and scratchy. An old blanket wrapped tightly around her, The cargo compartment was cold, the sensitive load they were carrying would explode if not below freezing. The threat kept her awake, no matter how much she tried to sleep. Her mission had gone well, despite the tension of the mission. What was worse is she had done this solo, one other person knew the specifics of her mission. What her cargo was. What her endgame was. Shivering, Mirai pulled the ends of the blanket tighter around her. God she couldn’t wait to get off this cursed plane. Get something to eat that was an MRE, take a nice, hot shower. See her friends. See Reyna. She had so much to tell her. So much to get off her chest. The cold seemed to lessen, a small smile on her face. 

At least she would be off this damned plane soon.  
\--------------

Mirai jumped awake, checking her watch. Five minutes to the dropoff. It had to be quick, if the cargo heated up above freezing point there would be no bodies or wreckage to find. This had to be smooth. 

The bay doors opened, a team of workers moved quickly but carefully to move two thousand pounds of active Radianite. They had approximately one hour, a lot more time than needed, but haste was encouraged. “Mirai?” She turned around, Reyna stood there a slightly confused look on her face. Mirai held out a hand, palm outwards to stop her from moving closer and dropping all but her index finger, signaling her to wait a second. The Mexican’s face fell, not the reunion she had been hoping for, obviously. 

All she had to do was confirm with the foreman that he knew what to do. Turning to said foreman, discussing instructions and giving warnings to him. After assuring her that he knew what to do, Mirai thanked him and turned to find Reyna. Who stood patiently waiting near the plane, attentively watching her. Sage gave her a big smirk and waved her over, glad to see Reyna remained while she took care of business. 

“Happy to see me Querida?” Reyna leaned down, passionately kissing her. Her heartbeat rose rapidly, and she knew Reyna could sense it. Oh god, she was good at this. The Mexican backed off, smirking at her. Mirai nodded closing her mouth, not originally aware it was still open. “Not as much as you are apparently,” Sage replied, the taller woman’s smirk grew wider. Mirai put an arm around her waist

“Come Querida,” Reyna slung an arm around her shoulder “let’s go.”  
\---------

The couple walked around the base for a little while, enjoying each other's company, but eventually, they made their way back to the floating base. “How much trouble did you get in while I was away?” Mirai asked, breaking the companionable silence. Reyna gave her a glance, “Me? Trouble? You’re the one who went on some top-secret mission.” Mirai tensed up, she did not want to… COULD not talk about this with her. Reyna would think she’s a monster. “Relax, I’m not going to interrogate you Querida.” Reyna stopped moving, turning to face her. The Mexican grasped her jaw and tilted it upwards to her own. “Unless you want me to.” Oh god, that sent an electric jolt straight to her loins. “N-no I’m ok.” Reyna chuckled, an addicting sound, or at least she thought so. She resumed walking, turning her head so Reyna couldn’t see her blush. Damn, she was good.

\-------  
Reyna POV

She led Mirai down the hallway to her apartment, the healer stumbling along seemingly transfixed on the door. Mirai was acting odd. She was definitely hiding something from her, and the anticipation was killing her. Reyna knew that she would either be told or find out about it… eventually. But tonight would not be that night, she thought, unlocking her door. “Are you hungry Mirai?” The healer looked her in the eyes giving her a simplistic “Very.” Reyna rubbed her hands together, preparing to make a nice, exquisite meal. “OK! So you just-” Mirai spun her around and slammed her back against the wall, hand at her throat and staring her dead in the eyes. Suddenly, Reyna felt very out of control and very turned on. She was THAT kind of hungry. Mirai spoke very slowly to her “You will do. Just. Fine.” With that, Mirai grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bedroom, throwing Reyna onto the bed. In the three weeks, they’d been sleeping together, she’d never acted… aggressive. 

“You have no idea how AGONIZING the last three days have been,” Mirai said as she stripped. She was getting confident in herself, that made Reyna glad. No judgment here. Sitting up, Reyna pulled her clothes off opting to leave her undergarments on. Mirai might enjoy taking those off herself. She stood up, crossing to Sage ‘helping’ she unhook her bra, then turning around to let her do the same. Her bra unhooked, Reyna felt cold hands grasp at her breasts, odd but not completely unpleasant. Mirai sucked and bit at her neck. One of her hands slowly traveled down Reyna’s body, eventually dipping into her nether region. The chilly hand slowly playing around, infuriatingly teasing her. “M-Mirai ple-” Mirai’s left hand flew to her mouth, stopping her mid-sentence. “Shhhh.” Reyna moaned through Sage’s hand, which clamped down slightly harder over her mouth. She was so close, Mirai still teasing her and making the moment draw out longer. “Come on Reyna, you can do it. Cum for me.” she whispered in her ear. Her eyes rolled back into her head, stomach clenching, and moaning loudly. Mirai released her left hand from Reyna’s mouth, withdrawing her right as well. Nothing to support her, Reyna kinda just fell down, head leaning against the foot of the bed. Eyes closed and slightly panting, Reyna tried to regain her breath and gather her thoughts. She should return the favor, she thought as she pushed herself off the floor. Mirai had since moved up the bed, leaning against the headboard and legs crossed. Reyna took in the bra-less beauty before her, planning to give her the time of her life. Crawling up the bed, Reyna gave her two simple words.

“Your turn.”  
\---------  
Sage POV  
(Time skip so I don’t have to write more cringy porn)

Bliss, pure bliss. Reyna dropped onto the bed next to her, pulling her into her arms. She was smiling coyly, she was so damn arrogant. “You sound like you enjoyed yourself Querida.” Mirai had, in fact, enjoyed herself. “You act like our ‘first-round’ didn’t happen Reyna.” Reyna stared her in the eyes and had the nerve to chuckle. “I admit, you surprised me Mirai. I didn’t know you could be so aggressive.” Reyna told her, a blush appearing on the healer's face. “I enjoyed it.” Oh. That was good to know. Mirai thought she might have overstepped her bounds with that. “Well Reyna,” she said as she traced the tattoos up her left arm. “I would be more- What are these bruises?” Some oddly shaped bruises were there, a deep shade of purple. Omen. Mirai looked into Reyna’s eyes, the grin faltering. “I’m going to kill him.” “No! Mirai, it was er… an accident.” She squinted into her eyes, knowing she wasn’t telling her the truth. “Did he threaten you?” Reyna gave her a small nod in confirmation. She sighed, figuring something like this would happen sooner or later. “I’ll look at it in the morning.” Mirai flipped over on her side, back towards the Vampire and snuggling back into her chest. “Reyna?” Nothing but some soft breathing.

“Goodnight.”  
\---------

Mirai couldn’t sleep, but she was exhausted. She lay there listening to Reyna’s soft breathing for a good while, lingering in a state that wasn’t quite awake, but not asleep. At some point Reyna removed her arm from around her, allowing Mirai to carefully and quietly sneak out of the bedroom, putting her clothes on in the process. She had a couple of options, one was to go and get something to eat and then release some stress around campus or on the Fortezza Ground Base. The second was to begin her project, what she had been working towards for the past month, her saving grace, the second chance. 

Her endgame.

The decision could not have been clearer.  
\---------

Reyna woke up, Mirai’s side of the bed was cold. “Mirai?” Nothing. Leaning up on her elbow, she did in fact find the spot vacated. Apparently, Reyna wasn’t the only one talented enough to sneak out without waking the other. Her clock read 6:33 am, how long had Mirai been gone and where was she? Sighing, Reyna threw off the heavy blanket leaving the warm and spacious bed. As much as she liked sharing a bed with Mirai, Reyna liked being able to stretch out and take up as much room as possible. She picked her discarded bra and panties off the floor, putting them on and searching for some casual clothes to throw on. Reyna found some sleek sweatpants and a purple sweatshirt she wore quite often, pulling the former on as she left her apartment in search of Mirai.   
\---------

Reyna had debated on where Mirai might be. If the healer wasn’t in her lab, she had no idea where she would be. Sipping occasionally from a thermos of coffee she made before she left, Reyna headed to Mirai’s lab, hoping she’d be in there. The halls were empty, lights dimming as the sun rose in the early morning sky, slowly lighting the hall up. Entering the elevator, she found that it was occupied by Killjoy and Viper, neither noticing her, too ‘busy’ to notice her. Shaking her head and chuckling, Reyna backed out of the elevator, electing to take the stairs. It seemed that every time she went to enter the elevator, those two were always feeling each other up. It was like it held sentimental value for the two. A grin on her face, Reyna traveled down four flights of stairs, taking a second to regain her breath before walking into the medbay when she reached the door.

Mirai was at her desk, cheek resting against the surface of an open file with her mouth slightly agape. Poor darling must have been at work for hours down here. Reyna silently crossed the room, weaving through the organized chaos that was the med bay. The healer remained asleep and very still, quite unlike her. Mirai must be very tired, Reyna had no idea what she had gone through in the past few days. The open file might give her some insight on it though, but it would be… rude? If it was sensitive information, who knows what kind of trouble she could get in? IF someone found out. Reyna carefully and gently lifted the healer's head up just enough to slide the file out from under her. The Vampire walked through the room towards a window, reading the file thoroughly. Mirai had been right, she didn’t understand a lot of what was written. But she understood enough. She had used a lot of technical phrases like ‘Muscular and cellular regeneration’ and ‘a complex process and recovery time.’ What was Mirai doing? She saw the same two phrases repeated over and over again. ‘Saving Grace’ and ‘Resurrection.’ Mirai couldn’t be doing what Reyna thought she was, but the more she read, the more sure she became. Sage was breaking the laws of nature, she was making a way to raise the dead.

Reyna hurriedly folded the file and placed it back on the desk, opting to make it seem as if she had not seen the contents. Replacing the file, Reyna shook Mirai a few times to try and wake her, planning to bring her back to bed so she could rest more comfortably. “Mirai?” The healer groaned, swatting at the handshaking her shoulder. Reyna was persistent though, still shaking her gently. “Gimme five more minutes? Please?” Rolling her eyes, Reyna slid Mirai’s chair out, picking her up bridal style and carrying her out of the med bay.

Sage, who was still asleep, wrapped her arms around Reyna’s neck as her head rested against the Mexican’s shoulder. Luckily, for what seemed like the first time since Reyna had been here, the elevator was devoid of other agents. This would have been weird to explain to someone else. Reyna brought the healer up to her apartment, instead of her own. Figuring she might want to rest in a slightly more comfortable bed. Although almost any bed was better than a small and crappy office chair. When they arrived on Mirai’s floor, Reyna peeked out of the elevator, making sure the hallway was vacated. It was, thankfully. She slowly carried the healer to her ‘apartment’ trying her best not to wake her. Reyna searched her pockets for the key to the door, which was unfortunately locked. She could always pick it, but this would be much easier. But it was looking like Mirai didn’t have her keys on her person. Unfortunate. Sighing, Reyna set the lithe healer down gently, carefully extracting the arms from around her neck. Reyna bent over slightly, getting ready to pick the lock when the door swung open.

“Reyna?” 

Brimstone stood behind the door, a quizzical look on his face.

“What are you- nevermind. Any idea where Sage is?”

Reyna silently pointed to the left, standing back up to full height. Brimstone let out an ‘ah,’ showing his understanding of why she was about to pick Mirai’s lock. “Get her settled and then we need to talk.” Uh oh. That didn’t sound good. In her experience, when someone used the phrase ‘we need to talk.’ you’ve either done something wrong, or they’re breaking up with you. If this was about Mirai, she swore to god that he might not see the sunset tonight. Taking a deep breath, she picked the healer up and gently carried her to bed. Reyna took great care in making sure that she was comfortable and tucked in well, placing a light kiss on her forehead. Time to see what Brimstone wanted.

“Is she alright Reyna?” He asked as she sat down on a sofa opposite the American. She fixed him with a quizzical look, “How do you mean?” There was silence for a few moments as if Brimstone was attempting to figure out the correct words to say. He better, after all, Reyna was not in the mood to be lenient. “Has she been… Secretive? Like she’s hiding something? I’ve known her for a long time, and I know when Mirai’s up to something. But it’s not like her to keep it from me,” Brimstone had forgone ‘beating around the bush’ in his questioning “and I know you know something.” Reyna, who had been casually leaning against the armrest straightened up.

Was it best to be straightforward with him, or should she cover for Mirai? If the healer hadn’t told one of her most trusted teammates and best friends, then what right did she have to tell him. What right did she even have to know herself? Reyna had broken not just protocol by looking in a file she had no access to, but would probably break her trust with Mirai.

But Brimstone had a right to know as Team Leader and Mirai’s friend. Standing up, Reyna came to a decision.

“Come on, better if I show you.”  
\---------------

“This is… this is insane,” Brimstone said as wide eyes read the file in front of him. He closed the file, tapping it against his chin absentmindedly. This generated more questions than answers for him. “Any idea why she’s trying to find a way to resurrect a deceased person?” Reyna asked him, she had understood a lot less than he did apparently. Science wasn’t her area of expertise, but she knew a little from her… encounters… over the years.

“I’ve got a few ideas, but all of them… well almost all of them are completely unlike Sage.” Brimstone shook his head, tossing the file back down on the desk and heading for the door. He signaled for Reyna to follow him. Welp, no turning back now. Now she had to hope Mirai didn’t find out or get angry at her if she did find out.

Brimstone led her to one of those smaller, insignificant buildings on the campus. It turned out that it was neither small nor insignificant. The outside building was merely an entrance, but a large spanning room with multiple high tech computers and electronic screens neatly arranged in a small area in the center. Someone of medium height dressed in modern white robes stood hunched over an electronic map. Cypher. Morrocan spy, broker of information, the man who knows everything… for the right price. She had gone to him before for information on Kingdom but had no idea he worked for Valorant.

It was hardly surprising though, Reyna had slightly more insight about the spy than most of the black market low lives. She still knew little about him, just how he wanted.

The last time she had spoken to him was to find that Kingdom employee she murdered in the street. Realization dawned on her.

“You set me up.” she accused, pointing a finger at him and narrowing her eyes. Cypher’s head turned, and she knew if that Cabron’s face was showing a giant grin would be on it.

“Of course I did. We needed you, and you kept assassinating targets we wanted to interrogate.” Reyna shook her head angrily. What was she supposed to say? She couldn’t exactly say that she hated it here. The team was nice, well, most of them anyway. She didn’t have too much to do in the past few weeks, and of course, there was Mirai. But that didn’t change the fact that Cypher set her up.

Brimstone cleared his throat, clearly waiting to say something. “Do you know about Mirai’s… little side project?” He asked the Morrocan information broker. “Of course I do. Does SHE know?” Clearly, he had trust issues. Brimstone nodded his head, Cypher shaking his head in disappointment.

“The real question is why I wasn’t let in on the ‘secret’ Cypher?” “Fuck that, the real question is how do we help her.” Reyna forestalled his answer, unintentionally covering for him. Cypher nodded his appreciation to her, was there a reason he shouldn’t have known?

“There is something we need to complete the project, but a Kingdom agent has it. Don’t even ask what it is, she wouldn’t tell me.” He said, the question dying on Brimstone’s lips. 

“Where is it?”

“Tokyo, Japan. A Kingdom sleeper cell has it. The only way to find it is by having the leader Kobayashi tell you.” Cypher had dropped all pretense of acting as if Reyna would not go herself. “Obviously you could interrogate them like you usually do Reyna, but we don’t know anything about them.” The Black widow option, she wouldn’t do that while she was with Mirai. Besides, she didn’t know anything about them.

“Or you could go undercover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great holiday despite COVID-19!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna infiltrates the Kingdom Sleeper cell but finds herself in a sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, BUT. I have a plan for the next three chapters and most of the plot line written out. There will most definitely be a second part!

Kobayashi

Reyna walked down a dark street in Tokyo, vermin scuttling in the shadows. The smell of rotting trash was prominent in the air. She was in an inconspicuous purple and black hoodie and some ratty jeans. The hood was pulled over her head, casting a dim shadow over her face. 

She was in contact with someone who allegedly knew and could introduce her to the Kingdom sleeper cell’s leader Kobayashi. Her instructions for the meet were to tell her to walk down this street. That was it. That was all she had been told. 

Communications had been cryptic at best. She was under orders by Brimstone to contact only when necessary or when she learned something vital. She hadn’t gone undercover in a long time, and she never had the luxury of backup.

A head peeked out of a doorway, lighting up the street. “Hey? You lost?” Reyna didn’t glance at them as she passed “No.” Someone stepped into the street in front of her, stopping and crossing their arms. Sighing, Reyna turned around. A thin, lithe man stood there, a switchblade in his right hand. Fuck.

“I don’t have time for this, go back inside or that knife finds a new home in your stomach.” She said, flicking the hood off her head. The man flipped the knife in his hand so the point was facing the ground. He was either an idiot or knew how to use a knife. Reyna sighed audibly, this was a waste of time. If she could control the man with the knife, she controlled the fight.

The smaller man walked forward, going for an over the head stab. Reyna caught him by the arm, slamming his wrist against her shoulder. The man screamed in pain, the knife dropping from his hand. She flipped him over her shoulder and threw him into the second, larger man. Picking up the switchblade, Reyna threw the unbalanced blade into the smaller man’s back. He made no noise but fell backward onto the knife. “I’m waiting.” She said, pulling her Karambit from a sheathe on her ankle. A grin appeared on his face. “So am I.” What? A sharp pain hit her neck, and sleep overwhelmed the senses. Reyna was drugged. A feathery dart stuck out of her neck, and Renya fell to the ground.

\-------------

Reyna slowly came awake, her eyes remaining shut. She was tied to a chair, rope wrapping around her torso just under her breasts and around her ankles. Groaning, Reyna tested her bonds, attempting to stretch her arms and legs. No dice, she was securely tied in. Reyna realized that it was pitch black in the room, but she should be able to see at least a little from her enhancements. The room must be lined with radianite, or she would still have her powers.

That wasn’t good.

A door opened behind her, good to know which way the exit was in case she got the opportunity to escape. Two large hands dropped onto her shoulders  
“Who are you.” The man had a deep Australian accent, and unfortunately, his hands were sweaty. Reyna said nothing, staring straight ahead at the brick wall in front of her. The hands tightened on her shoulder, almost to the point of pain.

“Who. Are. You.” Reyna hissed with acute pain in her voice. “Just ask your mother, pequeña perra.” The Australian man walked in front of her, fists balled up tightly at his sides. “This is the last time I ask nicely Mate,” He said “Who are you.” Reyna simply craned her head up and grinned, projecting contentment.

He drew his right fist back and punched her squarely against the jaw. Reyna spits blood back into his face, laughing at his facial expression. “C’mon, you can do better than that.” He once again went for another hit but stopped mid-swing. Straightening up, he grabbed the back of her chair and turned her around. A woman with long brown hair and doe shaped brown eyes stood in the light. Reyna could only faintly make out what she looked like in the doorway.

“That’s enough Gerard,” she had a cute, melodic American and Japanese mix accent “you may leave.” ‘Gerard’ left the room, turning a light on as he left. The room had solid brick walls with no windows and a singular door. The woman pulled a wet rag out and dabbed at her lip, which must have split. Reyna flicked her head away, she didn’t want her courtesy, she was a prisoner. “Oh, don’t be like that.” Reyna looked into her eyes. “Who are you,” The Vampire asked, something was off with her. “I am who you look for here.” 

Kobayashi.

“But now,” cold metal was pressed against her throat “you will tell me who you are. Or you will die.” Reyna flicked hair out of her eyes nonchalantly. “You know who I am.” The Mexican was forming a plan, a risky one. One that would probably fail, but with no other choices, what could she do?

“You are right,” Kobayashi started, blade remaining where it was “I do know who you are. An enemy to Kingdom for starters.” Reyna forced a chuckle, a confused look graced her captor's face for a moment. “I’m no enemy of Kingdom,” She lied, “I’m the one they call when a loose end needs to be tied up. Why do you think they go through the trouble to make sure I’m known as an enemy. Do you have ANY idea what kind of in house fighting that would cause among the ranks?” 

Kobayashi’s stone-cold face betrayed a moment of panic and surprise but quickly regained her composure. The knife strayed from her neck for a second, Kobayashi seemingly satisfied. “Two things though.” The knife returned to her neck. “How do I know you’re not lying. And what ‘Loose end’ needs tying up here.” Reyna made a show of being exasperated, rolling her eyes and tilting her head back slightly.

“In my right pocket, there’s a slip of paper. The phone number connects you to my handler. Ask him the truth of who I am, then you will know I am on your side.” In truth, the slip of paper was Cypher’s, who had demanded that she wear a ‘bug’ so he could hear everything. Hopefully, he knew what to say. She had little doubt that he would fail to back her up but prayed that he got all of it.

Kobayashi silently searched for the paper, finding it she stood back up. “If your story pans out, I’ll help you with whatever you need.” The blade left her throat once more. “If it doesn’t,” 

“The rats eat well tonight.”  
\-------  
Reyna, despite the tension and nervousness that racked her body, fell into a deep sleep. The next time she woke up, it was in a slightly larger room with a few paintings and bright lights. She was laying on a small bed, an infuriating cramp plagued her neck. 

Her thoughts wandered to Mirai, she hadn’t said goodbye before she left. Cypher had suggested she leave within the hour, and Mirai hadn’t been in either of their rooms or her lab. Reyna asked him to explain to her that she had a mission, but not to tell her where. 

Sage had tried to exclude Reyna out of her plans, for some reason. Mirai never did anything without a reason, and Reyna would love to know what it was. But she hadn’t seen her in almost two months, two very long, lonely and boring months.

That changed today though. Judging from her position, she successfully infiltrated a Kingdom sleeper cell. Now, Reyna figured it was a waiting game to find the object she needed. She had no idea how to coax the information out of Kobayashi, or her cronies. Standing up, Reyna paced around the room, thoughts still on Mirai.

A few minutes later, the door opened, Kobayashi poking her head through the door. Under the brighter light, Reyna could make out the finer details of her face. Kobayashi had thin brown eyebrows set above her beautiful brown eyes. Her hair framed her face perfectly, displaying prominent cheekbones and full lips.

“You done staring?” Reyna’s eyes refocused on Kobayashi, snapping out of her thoughts. “Ah Sorry Kobayashi, you remind me of someone.” Reyna could see her physically cringe when she said her name. “Please, don’t call me by my last name. Alex will do just fine.” Reyna had dodged a bullet, if ‘Alex’ expected the Mexican to know her name, then the ‘Reyna’ who supposedly worked for Kingdom was supposed to know that.

Alex waved her hand for Reyna to follow her out of the door. “I need to know,” She started “what loose end were you sent to tie up?” Fuck, she was not prepared for this. “How much were you told by my handler?” Reyna said carefully. “He said our work here has been sloppy, so you were sent to help us clean it up. What were you told of our Operation?” Operation? That couldn’t be good.

“You possess a rare object that VALORANT is trying to obtain. I’m here to assess your setup. I was told you’d fill me in.” Reyna took a guess, Mirai needed an object to complete her project, and she could use her purpose here to back up her alibi. 

Alex sighed, exasperated for some reason. “Every couple of months they’re convinced someone’s trying to steal the tree.” Tree? That’s odd, why would Mirai need a Tree? “My orders are to help you with whatever you need after I inspect the tree.” Alex rolled her eyes, used to the ridiculous inspections. “C’mon, let’s get this over with. I have actual business to attend to.”  
\-------

Alex led her down a maze of corridors, Reyna taking mental notes on which hallways to go down. She might have to memorize the pathing in case she had to make a quick escape with ‘the tree.’ 

They stopped in a small room with a one-way mirror. Alex flipped a switch and the mirror turned into a window. A small Alder tree sat in a pot made out of weird metal. The tree itself was streaked with flowing, black liquid. The veins on the leaves filled with the same.

The tree had raidianite in it, that should have been impossible. Reyna stared in awe at the Alder Sapling, anything organic like trees and plants died when exposed to Radianite. “How… how is this possible?” She asked Kobayashi. “No one knows how it happened, but some fool touched it and gained Radiant powers.” 

Reyna understood why Mirai needed it, obviously, it contained great power. “What powers did they gain?” Reyna asked, she needed to know how harmful it was. “That’s a personal question Reyna,” What? “at least take me to dinner first.” Reyna looked into her green eyes, confused. Wait, weren’t her eyes brown?

Realization dawned on her, Kobayashi was the Radiant. That complicated things immensely. “So close to home, it’s so hard not to rush in there. I haven’t touched it since I found it.” What in the actual fuck was She? “Do you and it have… some sort of bond?” Alex gave her a sadistic grin, the tree affecting her personality. This made things much more complicated.

And very dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kind of started to obsess about this. I'm enjoying it way too much, it's to the point where I've dreamt the plotline in my sleep... god I need help.


	13. Undercovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage finds out where Reyna went, and goes on a rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MTAC = Multiple Threat Assessment Center

Undercovers

Reyna was unable to process the phenomenon that she was witnessing. Even by Radianite standards, this was unbelievable. Alex sat on the ground, an orb of green and black energy spinning around her hands. She was grinning crazily, reminding Reyna of an addict getting their fix. 

“You have no idea how long it’s been. The agonizing days of being away from home.” Reyna lent against the wall, processing how much Alex’s personality had changed when she neared the tree. “Can you… sense whenever something touches the trees. the tree?” Alex’s crazy gaze transferred from her hands, to Reyna. God her stare was creeping her out.

“More than sense when something touches it. Every breeze, every time something is even around it, I can feel it. I can feel you look at it, stare at it.” Alex rambled on about her connection, revealing just how much more complicated this would be. Reyna had to get Alex out of here, she was going crazy.

Reyna held her hand out to help Alex up. The latter stared at her, a confused and offended expression on her face. “You cannot touch it. That would be offensive to it.” Reyna forced a grin onto her face. “No, you said you wanted dinner. I am a talented cook, Cariño.” Reyna choked out the last word, attempting to persuade her faster.

Alex stood up, walking to the tree and making small waving motions with her hands and dispelling the odd energy into the plant. The green in her eyes fading only slightly, Alex’s hands fidgeted at her sides. Reyna faked a grin and held her arm out for Alex to take it. “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
\----

Alex led her to a small, private kitchen, a sleek and modern design. Quartz countertops and all necessary kitchen appliances to make dinner. Reyna sighed, she had really been hoping that she would be taken out of whatever maze they were in. “Something wrong Reyna?” Yes, but she wouldn’t tell her that.

“No,” Reyna said as she opened the fridge “what would you like to eat tonight Cariño.” An arm slid around her lower back, Reyna tensing up. “Surprise me.” Alex whispered in her ear, sending a chill down her spine. This felt wrong, it WAS wrong. Reyna felt as if she was betraying Mirai, even though this was just a cover. She forced herself to relax and lean slightly into Alex’s side.

Just need to make it through dinner.  
\-----

Reyna sat face to face from Alex, her eyes returned to the natural brown color from before the tree. The lunatic that she had watched play with unnatural energy on the ground had disappeared, replaced with a sane, beautiful lady. Alexes eye’s hadn’t left Reyna’s since they had sat down for their ‘date.’ Reyna had seen that look in Mirai before.

They wouldn’t be having dinner much longer.  
\----

Mirai slowly woke up. Alone. She hated being alone. Hated that Reyna had been away so long. Mirai hadn’t even been told where she had gone, digging the knife in further. Reyna hadn’t said goodbye to her, instead having Cypher do it. He had made some half-assed excuse about it being his fault for her early departure.

Sighing, Mirai sat up on the edge of the bed. A headache pained her head, she didn’t sleep well unaccompanied. Taking a sip of water, Mirai stood up and walked to her bathroom so she could begin her long, and lonely day. She turned the water to almost scalding, washing her long black hair.

The hot water helped clear her head, the steam doing wonders for the pounding in the back of her skull. She let the worry leave her mind, Reyna knew how to take care of herself, Reyna certainly knew how to take care of herself. But that didn’t stop her from worrying nonetheless.   
\-----  
Sage enjoyed the water for a while longer, nothing pressing to attend to. Eventually she stepped out of the shower, the room filled with steam. Mirai pushed all nagging thoughts of Reyna’s suspicious departure to the back of her head. Keeping herself busy was the best way to forget about her worries. 

Mirai sat at her desk brushing her hair slowly and methodically. Usually Reyna would brush her hair for her, something of a morning routine. Sighing, she set the brush down, mind already back on the Mexican. Turns out Reyna was more distracting than her attempt at distraction. Mirai picked up a file, reading down a list of ingredients for her plan. Something was bothering her about it, but she couldn’t place a finger on it.   
\-----

A couple of hours later, Mirai was pacing around the lab reading the file over and over again. It was driving her insane, the answer eluding her mind. Sitting herself in a chair and kicking her feet up on a table, Mirai tapped the closed file on her chin. It hit her.

The Ingredients.

What was in there that she needed?

She had a vial Viper had created for her purpose that she called ‘H132.’ No idea what that was. The Radianite recovered from the ‘Ice box’ and some of the mixture she uses for her healing orbs. All Mirai was missing was some Amino acids like Isoleucine or Leucine and… 

“No…”

Mirai leapt from the chair, the file dropped and forgotten. Reyna was in serious trouble, and she had no idea that she was. Rushing through the door and startling Jett, Sage ran for MTAC. If Cypher was there, He was dead.  
\-----

Sage flung the heavy door open, breathing heavily from her spring across the Pavillion. Eyes of rage scanned the large room, locking onto the figure in the center. Cypher’s head snapped to hers. Typical he would have an alarm trigger every time someone entered the room. “Sage?” A subtle flick of his hand on a switch did not go unnoticed by Mirai. He backed slowly towards the edge of the room. “I know that look, don’t do something stu-” She pushed Cypher against a wall, fists clenched in the collar of his jacket.

“STUPID?” She asked incredulously through clenched teeth “STUPID IS SENDING ANYONE IN AFTER THAT DAMNED TREE!” Her grip loosened slightly, forcing herself to cooldown. “Sorry.” she muttered, not really meaning it. Sage stuck a hand out to help Cypher up. “Who’d you send with her.” The Morrocan looked away from her face, averting her gaze.

The anger returned as realization dawned on her. “You sent her in alone?” Mirai’s voice was deceptively calm, but was betrayed by the shaking in her shoulders. The silence betrayed Cypher. “YOU SENT HER ALONE?” She asked in a much louder tone, hands returning to his collar and eyes threatening tears. Mirai’s hands wiped at the shamelessly running tears, and dropping to her side.

Mirai began walking away, not knowing what to do or where to go. A hastily closed file sat on the electronic surveillance table, piquing her curiosity slightly. She tilted open the top of the file, confirming what she already knew. Mirai shook her head sadly, closing the file and taking it with her. 

She wasn’t the only one alone.

Reyna had no one to help her. No one to rely on. The bastard behind her had sent Reyna without ANYONE. He had plenty of time to get a team together, but sent Reyna off with nothing. Mirai should have killed him when she had the chance. But now?

She had no idea what to do.   
\-----  
Reyna was led into the bedroom by Alex, the latter staring at her with lustful eyes. She followed reluctantly, not quite sure if she could bring herself to sleep with someone who wasn’t Mirai. Reyna legitimately had no idea how to get out of this without being suspicious.

Alex closed the small distance between them, pulling Reyna’s head down to passionately kiss her. The Mexican stood paralyzed while Alex made her move. She came back to her senses as Alex bit the bottom of her lips, coming to a cautious decision to return the seemingly passionate kiss. The smaller woman moaned quietly in response of Reyna suddenly taking control.

She pulled away from Alex, pushing her onto the bed. “Uh… give me a second Cariño, I need to use the bathroom.” Alex nodded, pointing to the door on the right of the bed. Walking slowly to the bathroom, Reyna shut and locked the door behind her.

There was a small window just large enough for her to squeeze through, but how would she explain it to Alex? Chances are she would never trust Reyna again, and that ruined her chances at getting the Tree, but she couldn’t just betray Mirai like this. She’d feel guilty everytime that she was in the healer’s presence. This was all for her, but that didn’t justify sleeping with someone else.

She didn’t really have a choice, it still didn’t make it easier or better. Her head in her hand and tear trickled down her face, Reyna whispered sadly to herself.

“I’m sorry Querida.”  
\-----  
(Sova POV?!?!?)

Sova walked slowly through the cafeteria, a feeling of unease in his stomach but displaying calmness on the outside. It was late in the evening, but the cafeteria was deserted. An odd phenomenon considering the time of night, usually Breach and some other agents would be having drinks by now. Nothing could keep the Swede from his nightly socialisation.

He pushed through the doors to the kitchen, intending to make himself something to eat and grab a drink. Grabbing some Vodka from the cupboard, Sova heard faint sniffles from behind him. He shrugged, figuring that it was some kind of vermin or Killjoy, who had a head cold. Then Sova heard a couple of sad whimpers and finally just set the Vodka down to see what it was.

Walking across the cafeteria with heavy footsteps, not sure who it was. The sniffles stopped as he neared the opposite wall. Of all the places someone would sit and cry, why’d it have to be here? Sova cautiously peeked around the corner of the counter.

“Mirai?”

The healer didn’t look up at him, her knees raised up and cradling her head. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying. She clutched a thin file in her hands. A hollowed look plagued Mirai’s face, making her face age countless years. This was a shadow of the Brave and Stoic woman that he knew, the woman who was like a sister to him. 

“What happened?”

Her face lifted slightly, but the haunted look remained. “H-he sent her with n-no o-one.” She began to cry out loud again, the tears rolling freely down her cheeks. Sova had no idea what she was talking about, but Mirai extended a shaky arm and offered the file to him.

He took the file, ignoring it for a moment and placing it on the counter above him. “Come on, let's get you off the floor.” Taking her by the arm, Sova gently pulled her up and led her to a chair on the other side of her room. He poured Sage a glass of water and placed it carefully in her hands.

The tears had dried up and she looked slightly more attentive, but Mirai was clearly still upset. That file might tell him what was wrong. Checking on her one more time, Sova crossed the room to read the file. He picked it up, opening the top and reading the first few lines

It was sparse, hastily thrown together but still contained viable information and neatly at that. The basics were at the top, stuff like ‘rushed departure.’ A small list of personnel assigned to the case was at the very bottom, the first name being Reyna’s. Whoever else was a part of the list must have been on the back page, Sova thought as he flipped the page over.

And he found the issue.

Sova couldn’t find common ground with Reyna, but sending her alone was suicide and foolish. Mirai’s sadness made complete sense to him now, Someone had sent Reyna on a fools’ errand. The file he held revealed nothing of her location, but Cypher would know, he knew everything.

He hated seeing his best friend like this, and it had been awhile since he had a lengthy assignment. Coming to a decision, Sova checked on Sage one last time before leaving to find Cypher. The healer didn’t respond to him, fixated on the glass of water and staring dejectedly at nothing in particular.  
\-----  
Sova spotted the Morrocan crossing the complex as he exited the cafeteria, walking towards him. Electing to wait where he was, Sova crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. Cypher stopped near him, but not looking at the Russian. “Can I help you?”

“Any idea why Sage is so upset?”

Cypher turned his head away from him, not responding immediately. “Yes.” The spy pushed the doors open, but Sova grabbed him by the bicep and stopped him. “Where’d they send Reyna, Cypher.” He didn’t respond again, and it finally clicked with Sova. His grip tightened on the Brokers bicep, and his eyes glared accusingly. “Where’d YOU send her?” Cypher let out an exasperated sigh and shifted uncomfortably. “Tokyo, Japan. Let me go, I need to talk to Sage.”

Sova pushed him away from the door, holding a hand out to stop him from moving back towards the door. “The last thing she needs is a conversation. Go.” Cypher turned around and strolled back across the pavilion. Sova shook his head disapprovingly as he walked back into the cafeteria.Why would Cypher throw Reyna to the wolves like that, he knew better.

Sage didn’t look at Sova as he passed through the doors. He stopped next to Mirai and put a hand on her shoulder, who lifted her head and finally looked at him. “Come on, enough sulking. Let’s go get her back.” The healer’s eyes were tired and bloodshot, but a glimmer of hope shone.

She allowed herself to be pulled off the chair and began to walk out the door. Sova began to follow her but remembered something important. Running back in, he grabbed the bottle of Vodka and a couple of glasses. Maybe a couple of drinks with a friend might cheer Mirai up a little bit.  
\-----  
(Sage POV)

Sova followed her onto the dropship, a bottle in one hand and glasses in the other. He sat next to her and held a glass out to take. Accepting the glass, Sova poured Vodka in both of their glasses. The Sniper set the bottle on the ground and raised his glass and she mirrored him. With a wordless toast, the two friends drank the strong liquid.

“Gah, That’s strong.” 

Unused to such a powerful spirit, she grimaced. Her companion next to her merely chuckled, smug bastard that he was. Said companion refilled their glasses, Mirai wincing at the thought of another disgusting drink of Vodka. “What’re we waiting for Sova? Everything’s ready to go, so let’s go.” The Sniper didn’t say anything, he just sat back and stared at the glass. Mirai placed a hand on his forearm 

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“Eh? Nothing, just waiting for someone.” Who could he possibly be talking about, no one else supposedly knew what they were doing. Probably because it went against protocol, but that was a matter of opinion. Sova didn’t elaborate any further on the topic, much to her annoyance. 

Setting her glass down, Sage scanned the rest of the ship. There wasn’t much, just some gear, Sova and herself. She wondered how Sova had gotten all of this together so quickly, someone had to have helped him. It didn’t matter, She thought as her head rested against Sova’s shoulder, soon Reyna would be back in her arms.  
\-----

At some point Mirai had fallen asleep and Sova had allowed her to rest knowing that she was exhausted. Eventually though, she awoke while they were in the air. Obviously Sova had taken off while she slept, a miracle in itself she didn’t wake up during take-off. Stretching almost cat-like, while she wondered how far away from Tokyo they were. 

“Ah good, you’re finally awake. How’d you sleep?” That was a feminine voice, she thought it was only Sova and herself on board. A woman in dark green and black sat a few seats away from her. 

“Uhhh… Viper? What’re you doing here?”

The Chemist was using a screwdriver to tinker with something on her suit, not looking up at her. “Sova asked me to come along on your… extraction mission. Naturally I said no, but was persuaded otherwise.” She was implying Killjoy convinced her to come, but Sage knew the real reason.

Viper wanted to examine the tree for herself. Nevertheless, she was glad to have her support. That also meant that Killjoy was here too, her skills would most definitely come in use. Especially since they had to locate the Mexican first, before they could extract her. She still had so little information on… well, everything.

She stole another glance towards Viper’s direction, her posture was rigid and her green eyes glared at some offending piece of equipment on her arm. The Chemist’s face was set in her trademark scowl, and her hands twitched. Mirai knew quite a bit about Viper, and one of the things that bothered her most was the uncontrollable twitching.

Mirai refocused, and realized that Viper was staring back at her. She expected to be reprimanded, but the Chemist fixed her with a small, tight lipped smile instead. Odd. Sage returned it out of kindness, but got up to go and check in with Sova.

Sova sat making small adjustments to their course on small touch screens, occasionally flicking a switch or pressing a button. Killjoy sat to his right with her feet propped up on the dashboard, hands laced behind her head. She was rambling on about making improvements to Sova’s bow, but he had a headset on and clearly could not hear the German.

She tapped the Russian on the shoulder, the latter pulling off the headset. “How close are we to Tokyo?” He held up three fingers and then a zero, signaling 30 minutes away. Mirai slapped his shoulder, showing acknowledgement. So close, all they had to do now was find Reyna and bring her home.  
\-----  
(Reyna POV)  
The Next day

She walked arm in arm with Alex down the streets of Tokyo, walking at comfortable pace through the crowd. Alex had told her about a great restaurant a few blocks away from… wherever they were. Demanding that they go there, Alex led both of them outside and onto the main street. 

The first few minutes of last night had been awkward. She had come out of the bathroom with watery eyes, and Alex noticed. “What’s wrong Reyna?” she had said “I- I… nothing. Forget about it.” Alex stopped her though. “No, Tell me.” Reyna bent the truth slightly, telling how much Alex reminded her of her Ex, and it had been a bad breakup. Reyna claimed she still had feelings, and Alex reminded her of that.

Reyna explained it so poorly, but Alex had smiled and pulled the Mexican onto the bed. Usually talking about an ex would’ve gotten her slapped or kicked out in her current state. She was truthful, Alex did remind her of Mirai. But saying that would probably get her killed.

“Reyna?”

Alex was shaking her shoulder, trying to get her to refocus. Reyna glanced downwards at her companion, who was looking at her with slight concern in her eyes. Faking contentment, Reyna gave her a toothy grin. They continued walking down the street for a while before Alex pulled her into an American style diner.

The two chose a seat in a corner away from the door. Something of a misnomer, Alex led her to that specific table. It didn’t take very long for a waiter to visit them, and Alex immediately ordered something that Reyna couldn't even pronounce. The waiter took a little time to write down the order, but eventually asked Reyna what she wanted. 

She didn’t hear him though, her eyes fixated on a figure at the door. She couldn’t believe her eyes, they had to be deceiving her. Reyna couldn’t help but stare, she hadn’t seen them in so long.

Why was Mirai in Tokyo?

**Author's Note:**

> G I B criticism pls.


End file.
